


louis de harry (louis' harry); manada brac #17

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Elf Louis, M/M, Shifter Harry, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry Styles es un lobo shifter que ama montar su motocicleta, estar con sus hermanos, y hacerle pasar difíciles momentos a su Alfa Maverick Brac. Su lema siempre ha sido. 'Si no puedes arreglarlo quémalo'. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando su dureza no pueda arreglar los problemas de su pareja?, ¿y qué si todo eso lo desgarra?Louis Tomlinson es un pequeño y delgado Elf del bosque. También es elegante y ágil de mente, así que ¿en qué estaba pensando el destino al emparejarlo con Biker Bob*? La elección de ropa del hombre es azul o negro y una bandana en la cabeza que solo le recuerda a Louis que los opuestos pueden no atraerse.(*. Biker Bob, literalmente Bob el motociclista, pero es el nombre de la mayor distribuidora de partes para motos Harley, se deja el original.)Louis ha luchado por hacer su propio camino en el mundo de los shifter, y ahora se descubre con una pareja que se rehúsa a cualquier muestra de afecto pública. ¿Podrá conseguir que Harry muestre su lado más tierno o Louis se cansará de luchar y desaparecerá?





	louis de harry (louis' harry); manada brac #17

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463178) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Décimo séptimo libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

 

**MANADA BRAC.  
EL LOUIS DE HARRY.**

**H** arry Styles estaba de pie en la oficina de Maverick Brac parpadeando rápidamente. No, el hombre parado ahí no podía ser real. Él estaba viendo al más etéreo hombre que hubiera visto. El hombre estaba molestando a Maverick, el castaño cabello que retirado de su rostro caía en suaves mechones y estaba ligeramente tirado hacia atrás haciéndolo ver más inocente y angelical. Su delgada y delicada constitución se movía animadamente alrededor del hombre quejándose de que le llamara como si fuera una mascota.

La voz del hombre despertó una parte de Harry que ni siquiera era consciente de que existía. Cuando el hombre se apartó con miedo por algo que Maverick dijo, Harry perdió su maldita mente. —¡Mio! _— «Oh, joder no»._  ¿Había él dicho eso?

El Alfa veía del hombre llamado Louis a Harry, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. —Ah, infiernos, esto va a ser un alboroto. El Karma debe de amarme. —Maverick se tomó los costados y se carcajeó señalando a los dos—. La ironía es una jodida madre.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Louis preguntó mientras veía detrás de él. Harry jadeó al ver los ojos celestes que lo veían. El hombre era simplemente hermoso.

Harry caminó hacia su pareja, lo rodeó mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo el delgado cuerpo de Louis y entonces chasqueó los dedos frente a Louis. —Vámonos.

Cuando Louis sólo se quedó ahí sin moverse, viendo intrigado a Harry, soltó una exasperada respiración. —Mira, tienes dos elecciones. O vienes voluntariamente o te lanzo sobre mi hombro, tú elijes.

Los lados de la boca de Louis se elevaron en una sonrisa, Harry detuvo un gemido que casi se le escapa de los labios. Si él pensaba que Louis era hermoso antes, sonriendo quitaba el aliento. —Hay una tercera elección, He-man*.

_(*. He-Man término para referirse a un hombre muy varonil, macho, un hombre fuerte y musculoso, se deja el original.)_

Harry gruñó. Él no se iba a andar con juegos. La atracción era fuerte, y él necesitaba reclamar lo que era suyo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a seguir ahí y plantear una discusión?—No hay una tercera elección. —Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo, señalando el espacio a su derecha frente a él, pero el testarudo hombre no se movía.

—Uh-huh. —Louis sonrió y entonces desapareció.

Harry arqueó una ceja hacia el Alfa. —¿Sabías acerca de ese pequeño truco, verdad?

Había un brillo de diversión en los ojos del Alfa. —Un alboroto. —Maverick se carcajeó.

Harry se dio media vuelta y salió como tromba de la oficina del Alfa. Sus hermanos Law y Dagon lo flanqueaban. —Maldición, Harry, ¿realmente era tu pareja?— Law preguntó mientras mantenía el ritmo.

Harry realmente no quería contestarle a Law. Su hermano era el más emotivo de los tres. Recibiría todo lo del Dr. Phil* sobre su culo acerca de toda la cosa de las parejas. Tiernas emociones, no era una jodida cosa para Harry.

_(*. Philip Calvin McGraw (1950) conocido como el Dr. Phil, Psicólogo y personaje de la televisión, desde el 2002 tiene su propio programa en televisión. Aparecía en el Show de Oprah desde 1990.)_

Tenía que ser así, porque si Harry dejara salir su lado suave, podría ser percibido como débil, algo que él no quería. Él tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos.

Levantó la mano hacia Law cuando ellos se aproximaron a sus motocicletas. —No quiero oír de eso, Law. Déjame en paz.

—Pero encontraste a tu pareja —Law protestó—. ¿Simplemente vas a alejarte de él?

Harry resopló ante la emotividad de su hermano. —Él desapareció, no yo. Si él no me quiere, que se joda.

Dagon se rió detrás de él. —No creo que sea cuestión de que él no te quiera. Puede ser cuestión de que le ordenaste que te siguiera como si fuera un maldito perro. ―Dagon levantó las manos cuando Harry se giró y lo miró. No también él—. Solo estoy diciendo.

—Necesita aprender a escuchar cuando yo le digo algo. —Harry gruñó. Él no estaría detrás de Louis como los otros guerreros hacían con sus parejas. Infiernos no, él no era un cursi. De hecho, él para nada era cursi.

—Si tú lo dices. —Law se encogió de hombros—. Tengo la sensación de que Louis va a tenerte comiendo en su mano.

—No en esta vida —Harry gruñó subiendo a su motocicleta—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

🥀

Louis retorcía sus manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación en el territorio de los Elves del Bosque que se localizaba entre el territorio de la manada de Brac y de la manada del Este, quienes fuera los que fueran ellos. Maverick le había dado quinientos acres para reubicarse.

Pensó en la guerra entre los Elves del Bosque y los Elves de las Sombras. Eso no tenía sentido. Louis había perdido a toda su familia en una guerra de la que él ni estaba seguro por qué infiernos luchaban.

—¿Qué te tiene tan alterado?— su mejor amigo Teaky preguntó entrando en la recámara de Louis. Normalmente a Louis no le gustaba que nadie entrara a su recámara, y Teaky lo sabía, pero él tenía asuntos que lo presionaban más para enojarse por eso.

Louis corrió hacia su compañero de casa, tomó la camisa de Teaky en un puño. —Encontré a mi otra mitad.

Teaky retiró las manos de Louis, pero no antes de que viera un brillo de ira en los ojos de Teaky. Louis lo ignoró. Desde que la guerra se había iniciado, su mejor amigo había estado actuando extraño. Él lo justificaba debido a que toda la gente que amaba y que conocía había muerto. —¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Louis comenzó a pasearse de nuevo, viendo a su mejor amigo y luego a sus manos.

—Oh, mierda. ¿No me digas que es lo que creo?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Uno de estos días tenías que renunciar a tu estatus de virgen. Si te habías reservado hasta encontrar a la otra mitad de tu alma. Lo encontraste, así que ve por algo sudoroso y apestoso, deja que te joda en la cama y sé feliz —Teaky dijo, irritado.

Louis entrecerró los ojos hacia su mejor amigo. ―Haces que suene tan vulgar. Enlazar nuestras almas juntas en un ancestral ritual debe ser un honor no una pérdida. —Ahí estaba la chispa de ira de nuevo. Louis ahora no estaba de humor como para pensar qué le pasaba a su mejor amigo.

—Eso es sexo, puro y simple. Ve a golpear, a penetrar, a gritar como monos, como sea que le llames a eso. Es divertido, caliente como el infierno y se siente bien cuando jodes. —Teaky se encogió de hombros—. Gracias, ahora me tienes caliente.

Louis hizo gestos, se cubrió sus Elvin orejas, y repetía:―No escucho, no escucho.

Teaky se reía. —Eres tan puritano.

Louis movió sus manos hacia Teaky como si lo desestimara. Tenía grandes problemas. No sólo estaba asustado de tener sexo, estaba asustado de tenerlo con el hombre que se veía como un gruñón motociclista. De algún modo él no creía que ese hombre pudiera ser gentil y eso lo aterraba.

Incluso estaba más irritado de que ni siquiera conocía el nombre de su otra mitad. Louis gruñó consigo mismo mientras desaparecía hacia la propiedad Brac. Estaba desgarrándole el saber que tendría que ir a preguntarle a Maverick.

Bueno, quizás no, los hombres que había conocido esa noche podrían saber. Se dirigió hacia el estudio, el cuarto que la mayoría de ellos frecuentaban. Era asombrosa toda la tecnología que había en ese cuarto. Siendo una de las criaturas del bosque, ellos vivían de una manera sencilla, sin modernizaciones. Y eso apestaba. Él y Teaky a menudo se escapaban y se permitían algo del mundo moderno. Su cosa favorita eran los chocolates. Parecía no tener suficiente de eso.

—Hey, Louis. —Oliver chocó los nudillos con él, una costumbre que Louis encontraba bizarra pero que captó rápidamente.

—Necesito preguntarte algo. —Comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. Eso era tan embarazoso. Si sus compañeros Elven supieran que había encontrado a su pareja y había huido, asustado como una pequeña gallina, se reirían por siglos.

—Seguro, dispara.

Louis notó que los otros hombres del cuarto los rodearon. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, público.

—¿Quién es el hombre con la bandana en la cabeza?— No le dio confianza que Oliver se carcajeara.

—¿Harry?

Louis gruñó ante el nombre. ¿Quién infiernos le ponía a un niño Harry*? Se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con sus manos. —Esto no puede estar sucediendo. —Presionó el talón de sus palmas contra sus ojos.

_(*. El personaje original del libro adaptado a Harry se llama Tryck, que significa presión, estrés.)_

—¿Qué sucede?— Kyoshi preguntó.

Louis dejó caer dramáticamente los brazos en el sofá y soltó un alto suspiro. —Él es la otra mitad de mi alma.

El ruidoso cuarto se quedó en silencio. —Alguien diga algo— Louis gimió.

—Estás tan jodido. —Tangee sacudió la cabeza.

🥀

Harry tomó el camino hacia la ciudad, llevaba su motocicleta a ciento sesenta kilómetros. El motor ronroneaba mientras se comía el pavimento. Mostraba una diabólica sonrisa ante la sensación de libertad. La adrenalina lo recorría con la emoción. Les gritó fuerte a sus dos hermanos que trataban de pasarlo.

Se reía mientras Law exitosamente lo pasaba. Harry podía dejarle hacer eso. Dejarle que lo pasara le daría una pequeña cantidad de alegría cuando finalmente sobrepasara a su hermano mayor. Qué infiernos.

Bajó la velocidad cuando Dagon le hacía señales para que se detuviera. Irritado ante el más joven de ellos, Harry entró en el césped al lado del camino. Era mejor que fuera algo importante.

—¿Qué jodidos?— Law preguntó llegando al lado de Harry.

—Infiernos si lo sé. Él es tu hermano. —Harry levantó los lentes de sol de sus ojos y los apoyó sobre la bandana que cubría su cabeza.

—No cuando actúa de esa forma, en ese caso es tuyo. —Law vio sobre su hombro a la motocicleta que llegó detrás de ellos.

Dagon apagó el motor y se bajó de su motocicleta y fue al campo y orinó.

—Tiene que estar bromeando —Harry gruñó. Sólo Dagon podía detener una perfectamente buena carrera por su vejiga. Harry debía de haberle preguntado si él había ido a orinar antes de dejar la casa.

—Tu hermano. —Law se rió.

—Puedo oírlos a ambos —Dagon gritó mientras subía el cierre—. No me reclamen, realmente no me importa —les dijo antes de volver a subir a su motocicleta.

—¿Estás listo, o necesitas polvearte la nariz?— Harry preguntó mientras encendía su motocicleta, apagando la respuesta de Dagon con el ruido del motor.

Law se carcajeaba mientras ellos retomaban el camino. Harry se colocó los lentes de sol en su cara. Llegando a la ciudad, se estacionaron frente al pequeño restaurante.

—Ustedes dos son realmente graciosos. —Dagon le gruñó cuando Harry golpeó el hombro de su hermano menor.

Ellos entraron al restaurante carcajeándose. Una de las parejas les indicó una mesa y se sentaron.

Harry odiaba vivir en la Casa* con la manada, pero necesitaba un lugar para sus hermanos después de que el Alfa Crone había mandado que los cazaran por ser gay. Harry quería matar al bastardo, pero Law y Dagon hablaron con él para que no hiciera nada, recordándole que su madre y su padre podrían ser cazados también si ellos no se iban.

_(*. Den (en inglés) es madriguera, refugio, cuchitril. Alineado a la historia se deja Casa cuando se refiere a la gran casa de la manada.)_

Harry odiaba huir. Así no era él. Midiendo un metro ochenta y cinco y pesando ciento cuarenta kilos él estaba lejos de ser un debilucho. Su padre había pensado que había sido afortunado que sus tres hijos hubieran nacido guerreros. Los shifter lobos Timber eran la raza más grande, pero no todos eran guerreros. Era un honor nacer como uno, hasta que el Alfa descubrió sus preferencias sexuales. Harry sabía que eso era sólo una excusa para echarlos a los tres. El Alfa les temía.

Ahora ellos vivían con el Alfa Maverick y su grupo. Todos los guerreros eran gay, gran jodida cosa. Eso no significaba nada para Harry excepto que era una manada a la que sus hermanos podían pertenecer. Aparentemente alguien pensó que un lobo necesitaba de una manada. Harry no lo creía, pero sus hermanos si.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren, chicos?— la pareja Tangee preguntó, tomando su libreta.

—Dame una hamburguesa gorda y papas fritas. ―Dagon dejó el menú en la mesa.

—Lo mismo —dijo Law.

—Yo quiero un buen bistec medio crudo con vegetales mixtos. —Harry le entregó el menú, notando las cínicas sonrisas de sus hermanos—. ¿Qué? Soy un niño en crecimiento. Necesito mis vegetales.

—Crece más y tu culo se desparramará.

Harry lanzó el tenedor a la cabeza de Law. —Imbécil.

—¿Qué es lo que los trae hasta aquí?— el guerrero Cody preguntó, deslizándose en la banca con ellos. Era el propietario de la mitad del restaurante. Supuso que él podía sentarse con ellos. No importaba que ellos vivieran en la misma casa, Harry no hacía amigos.

—Salimos a correr y aquí Cenicienta necesitaba comer. —Law señaló con la cabeza a Dagon.

—Cállate.

—Gruñón, también. Debe de estar en uno de sus días. —Law levantó las manos y se carcajeó mientras Dagon golpeaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Jueguen lindo aquí. Tenemos clientes humanos ―Cody advirtió.

—Lo haremos. —Harry se reía con sus hermanos. Podría no ceder una mierda, pero él no era un imbécil, generalmente.

—Oh, y Maverick quiere que ustedes chicos se detengan en la casa —Cody agregó antes de levantarse y unirse con su pareja en el mostrador. Harry le sonrió al pequeño chico llamado Keata. La mayoría de las parejas de la Casa lo irritaban, pero algunos eran cool. Keata era demasiado malditamente inocente para su propio bien, y veía la vida con ojos de niño.

La más pequeña de las parejas, Nero, era... bueno, Nero. Él tenía cada rareza bajo el sol. El chico usaba todo el tiempo guantes de látex. Entonces estaba el pequeño Johnny. Un extraño chico. Ni siquiera iba a empezar a hablar sobre Gabby.

—¿Qué crees que quiera Maverick?— Dagon preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Ni qué hablar del Alfa. Harry podría no temerle, pero lo pensaría dos veces antes de tener un conflicto con el Alfa de dos metros diez. Oh, él lo tomaría si tenía que hacerlo, pero sólo si tenía que hacerlo. El Alfa no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Por eso amaba molestarlo.

Maverick podría causar dolor en un segundo y en el siguiente, estaría todo amoroso con su pareja o con Melonee. Él hablaba con todos acerca de los sueños que tenía, decía que le decían cosas. Harry podía apostar a que al Alfa le faltaban algunos tornillos. Y si tenía que oír una vez más acerca de esas malditas Fudgsicles*... Harry gruñó mentalmente.

_(*. Fudgsicles, paletas de nieve cubiertas de chocolate, en México se llaman esquimales. Como esa es la marca de las paletas se deja el original)_

—Supongo que lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos ahí. —Harry se recargó mientras la comida era servida.

Dagon tomó su hamburguesa antes de que Tangee tuviera oportunidad de dejarle el plato. —¿Hambriento?— Tangee le sonrió.

—Siempre— Dagon contestó mientras la mordía.

—¿Algo más?

—Té helado. —Harry vio a sus hermanos, a ver si se atrevían a decir algo más.

Law giró los labios para esconder una sonrisa. —Coca cola para mí.

—Para mí también —Dagon murmuró con la boca llena.

—Lo tengo.

Los tres comenzaron a comer, no dijeron una palabra mientras comían. Harry tenía que admitir que la comida era muy buena. George sabía cómo llevar la cocina.

—Estoy lleno —dijo Law empujando su plato mientras palmeaba su abdomen.

Dagon vio el plato de Law y entonces el suyo. —Peso ligero —bromeó, vertiendo ketchup sobre sus papas fritas.

—Te comerías a tu propia madre si pudieras. —Law lanzó la servilleta a su plato.

Harry cerró los ojos, moviendo las manos frente a él. ―Eso ni siquiera se oye bien. Cállate. —Su cara tenía una seria expresión.

—No puedo evitar que tu mente no esté funcionando bien —Law gruñó.

—Jódete, Law. —Harry estaba listo para irse. Él no era de los de sentarse y socializar. Ellos habían hecho lo que habían venido a hacer. Ahora era tiempo de tomar el camino. Era un día agradable afuera y estaban desperdiciando el tiempo estando sentados ahí ante la mesa. Él podría ya estar sintiendo el aire en su cara.

—Ahora eso no se oye correcto —Law bromeó, moviendo juguetonamente sus ojos hacia Harry.

—Ambos son groseros. —Dagon finalmente alejó su plato.

Harry se puso de pie y lanzó unos billetes a la mesa. ―Vamos a correr.

—Oh, si, ahora es acerca de lo que hablaba. —Law se deslizó, permitiendo a Dagon salir.

—Podría ir y ver lo que quiere Maverick. —Harry se puso su chaqueta y bajó los lentes de sol de su cabeza frente a sus ojos. Inclinó la cabeza despidiéndose de Tangee que les decía adiós.

Harry vio a la ciudad mientras esperaba que sus hermanos salieran del cuarto de baño. Tenía que haber algo más que esto. Patrullar la vieja propiedad. El pueblo era demasiado pequeño. No había nada qué hacer, sólo correr en la motocicleta. Él se quedaría, sus hermanos lo necesitaban, pero le irritaba el pensar en vivir los siguientes siete siglos ahí.

La vida era demasiado malditamente larga para estar tan aburrido siendo tan joven. Cuando eras un shifter que vivías mil años, si tenías trescientos años eras muy joven.

Aún tenía mucho tiempo para ver la semilla crecer. Tenía un hambre en su interior que ni siquiera sabía cómo satisfacer. Harry ni siquiera sabía que tenía hambre. Todo lo que sabía era que eso le reclamaba ser alimentado.

—¿Listos?

Harry se giró para ver a sus hermanos unírsele. Ellos estaban a cada uno de sus lados, conocían su humor con sólo verle la cara.

—Eso se resolverá por si mismo. Él regresará. —Law apretó su hombro. Sabía que Law se refería a Louis. El tipo no podría sólo dejar las cosas así. Pero Law también sabía el vacío que vivía en el interior de Harry. Una cosa era segura, Harry era feliz con sus hermanos. Ellos lo mantenían anclado.

—Vámonos. —Él no iba a entrar en sentimentalismos ni siquiera por sus hermanos. Ellos eran extremadamente cercanos, pero aun así eran hombres. Alguien se acercaba llorando y Harry corría lo más lejos que podía.

La carrera fue rápida, dado que vivían a sólo diez minutos de la ciudad. Harry y sus hermanos entraron al camino de grava y estacionaron sus motocicletas.

Usando el código, entraron por la puerta del frente. Cruzaron el vestíbulo y Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Maverick.

—Harry, me alegra que me honres con tu presencia ―Maverick dijo desde atrás de su escritorio en donde lanzaba una pelota azul para el estrés al aire.

—¿Qué sucede?— Harry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y metió los dedos en los bolsillos del frente de sus jeans.

—No mucho. ¿Qué haces?

Harry gruñó. A él no le gustaban los rodeos. —Ve al punto, ¿para qué querías verme?

Maverick se rió, dejó la pelota en el escritorio. Se recargó y jaló el vello de debajo de su labio mientras lo estudiaba. El Alfa era definitivamente extraño. Maverick le señaló. —Necesitas un corte de cabello. Ve a la peluquería de Heaven.

Harry tensó las mandíbulas. —¿Por eso me pediste que regresara?

—Si.

—Maldición, Maverick. —El tipo era peor que Dagon. Harry salió como tromba de la casa, sus hermanos automáticamente lo siguieron.

—¿Qué quería?— Law preguntó mientras salían.

—Una petición de Dagon. —Harry gruñó.

—Oh.

—¡Hey!— Dagon bufó mientras subían a sus motocicletas. ¿Qué estaba mal con el lobo? Él iba a cortarse el cabello el día que Maverick dejara de actuar como un squirrely*.

_(*. NDT: Squirrely, no significa nada pero squirrelly, extraño, raro, queer, supongo que fue un error ortográfico pero por si acaso significa otra cosa se deja el original)_

—¿A dónde vamos?

Buena pregunta. Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló fuerte, liberando algo de la frustración interior. Eso no desconcertó a Law o a Dagon. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a eso.

—¿A la ciudad?

—Perfecto. —Harry tomó el camino, levantando grava hacia todos lados mientras se alejaba de la casa.

De nuevo en la carretera aceleró más su motocicleta. El campo desaparecía mientras tomaban la autopista. Harry estaba frustrado como el infierno. Sobrepasaba carros y camiones y sus hermanos lo seguían de cerca.

Tomó una de las salidas y se dirigió al corazón de la ciudad, los peatones cruzaban la calle y el tráfico era lento. ¿Por qué no podía haber una manada aquí? Este lugar estaba repleto de mierdas que hacer. Harry guió a sus hermanos a un club de striptease.

Se estacionaron y entraron por la puerta de atrás. Se oía fuerte música de rap mientras los hombres se sacudían y hacían dinero. Los tres tomaron una mesa cerca del escenario.

Normalmente Harry sería el primero en conseguir un pedazo de culo caliente para llevarlo atrás, pero los pensamientos de Louis inundaban su mente mientras Dagon y Law conseguían una conquista tras otra.

No había manera de que permitiera que Louis le afectara así. Si el tipo quería hacer un acto de desaparición por una pequeña orden, al infierno con él.

—¿Has terminado?— le preguntó a Dagon. Su hermano regresaba después de la tercera ronda con un twink.

Dagon tomó la cerveza que había dejado en la mesa y subió sus botas en la silla frente a él. Le dio un largo trago antes de darle una seca mirada a Harry y levantó la botella en respeto. —Estás enojado porque Louis no está contigo.

Debería haber sabido que Dagon empezaría eso con él. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su hermano pensara que él necesitaba oír su opinión. —Como sea, ¿dónde está Law?— Él no iba a tener esa conversación con sus hermanos, ninguno de ellos.

Dagon se encogió de hombros. —Está en su tercer raund en algún lado allá atrás.

Ellos tomaron varias cervezas más esperando al imbécil de Law. Conociéndolo estaría disfrutando a dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Harry nunca entendería a sus hermanos, así que nunca trató de hacerlo.

Harry no podía entender cómo Law jugaba arriba y abajo. El chico era demasiado malditamente grande para ser el que recibía. Si él hubiera apostado, sería Dagon el que jugaba de ambos. Pero al igual que él, Dagon estaba estrictamente arriba siempre.

Dagon bajó sus pies y se enderezó, rodando los hombros. —¿Crees que él va a perder fuerza pronto?

—Será lo mejor, o arrastraré su culo hasta aquí —dijo Harry irritado mientras jugaba con la cerveza. Dagon podría estar en lo correcto al decir que estaba enojado porque Louis no estaba, pero él no iba a admitirlo.

Dagon se carcajeaba. —Atrévete.

Harry se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie y fue a cazar a su hermano. Lo encontró en el cuarto de atrás jugando al niño pasivo. —¿Has terminado?— preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Law vio sobre su hombro mientras estaba en cuatro patas. —Pregúntale a él —señaló con la cabeza detrás de él.

Harry vio al tipo detrás de Law. —¿Terminaste de joder a mi hermano?— preguntó mientras entraba al cuarto. Estaba desesperado por regresar, aunque Louis no estuviera ahí.

—Mierda, hombre. Lárgate de aquí. —El tipo le lanzó un zapato a Harry, fallándo en darle a su cabeza.

—Imbécil. —Law pateó al tipo fuera de él—. Nadie le habla de esa forma a él.

Harry tomó al tipo golpeándolo en la cabeza con la suya. —Él quiere que te salgas de él.

—¿Qué infiernos está mal con ustedes dos?— El tipo tomó su ropa y salió.

—Vístete, nos vamos.

—Bien, de cualquier manera era pésimo. —Law rápidamente se vistió y se unió a Dagon en la mesa.

—¿Listo, niño?

—Niño. —Dagon golpeó a Law.

Law sólo se carcajeó mientras ellos dejaban el club.

🥀

Louis se sentó en una de las sillas de la barbería, totalmente aburrido. Maverick le pidió que se  _'apareciera'_  en la barbería de Heaven y fuera el niñero del chico. Bueno, había usado la palabra guardián, pero para él significaba la misma cosa.

Se veía a sí mismo en el gran espejo frente a él. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que luchar contra la urgencia de encontrar a Harry, buscarlo, pero el sentido común lo mantenía atrás. Aunque el hombre era caliente, con todo ese rizado cabello marrón que caía a sus hombros, grandes y profundos ojos verdes.

Louis quería ronronear y acurrucarse alrededor de él.  _«¿Qué infiernos le estaba pensando?»_  El golpe mental no ayudó. Él quería a Harry más que la siguiente respiración. Eso era ridículo y estúpido. ¿Cómo podría querer a un hombre que era el polo opuesto a él?

—Oí que Harry es tu pareja —dijo Heaven mientras limpiaba el cabello del suelo que había quedado de los clientes.

—Si, eso puede ser correcto. —Louis hundió los hombros en su silla, su cerebro estaba en guerra acerca de qué hacer. Miró a Heaven de soslayo, preguntándose si el hombre le iba a decir algo acerca de eso. Parecía que todos en la casa tenían una opinión una vez que el shock por la noticia se perdía.

—Felicitaciones.

Exactamente no era eso lo que esperaba. —¿Cuánto más vas a estar abierto?— preguntó, buscando un cambio de tema.

—Otra hora. Gracias por quedarte conmigo. Murdock tiene obligaciones patrullando y se vuelve loco si no hay nadie que pueda acompañarme. Hace que cierre la peluquería —dijo Heaven mientras guardaba la escoba y el recogedor.

Louis se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —No tenía nada mejor que hacer. — _«Excepto encontrar a mi pareja»_. Quizás estaba siendo infantil al esconderse. Siempre podría desaparecer si Harry comenzaba a ser demasiado bárbaro. ¿Por qué no ir con él y descubrir de qué se trata todo esto?

Louis se puso de pie, su corazón latía erráticamente y sus palmas se humedecieron mientras decidía buscar a Harry. Después de todo era un adulto y necesitaba comenzar a actuar como uno.

Vio el reloj, pensando que la próxima hora lo iba matar. El delgado segundero se movía lentamente mientras Louis quería que corriera y girara alrededor hasta que pasara la hora.

El rugido de motocicletas captó su atención. Louis giró la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando oyó conversaciones y carcajadas. Sus manos se aferraron al asiento cuando Harry y otros dos hombres atravesaron la puerta.  _«Oh Dios, ¿Qué debería hacer?»_

Harry se detuvo inmediatamente y vio a Louis. Sus ojos verdes eran tan intensos que Louis sólo pudo bajar la mirada. Él podía sentir que lo perforaban mientras veía sus zapatos. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de aferrarse a los descansabrazos del sillón. Su corazón saltó cuando oyó que el hombre finalmente habló.

—Necesito un corte de pelo antes de que Maverick me vuelva loco —dijo con una sexy y gruesa voz. Louis mantuvo su mirada abajo, viendo las botas que se dirigían a la silla. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

Gimió cuando su mentón fue abruptamente levantado para que viera esos ardientes ojos. Louis podía sentir su cuerpo temblar. Trató de desaparecer, pero nada sucedió. ¿Qué infiernos? Trató de nuevo, pero... nada.

—¿Vas a desaparecer de nuevo gatito*?— Harry preguntó con un gruñido.

_(*. En español en el original, como está en español también en ocasiones cuando piensa y se usa la otra letra se decide subrayar cuando esté en español en el original.)_

Louis negó con la cabeza, lamiendo sus secos labios mientras un pulgar acariciaba su ahora humedecido labio inferior. Sus dedos se encajaron más profundamente en la silla, su cuerpo se volvió rígido debido a la tensión cuando Harry se inclinó y el más masculino olor lo inundó. Su pene se engrosó y su agujero se apretaba, creyó que se desmayaría. Su respiración era difícil cuando Harry se movió íntimamente más cerca.

Harry le murmuró al oído. —Eres mio, bebé. No creas que puedes huir de nuevo, gatito. —El hombre unió sus labios a los de Louis. El sensual acto hizo que Louis cerrara los ojos y se inclinara a eso. Una profunda risa salió de sus labios—. Tenemos tiempo para eso después, gatito.

Su mentón fue liberado, y Louis casi se cae hacia adelante con el aire vacío que ahora lo rodeaba. Harry se sentó frente a él, su intensa mirada nunca lo dejó mientras Heaven le quitaba su bandana amarilla de la cabeza y comenzaba a recortar las puntas del cabello de su pareja.

Louis veía los dedos recorrer lo que se veía suave cabello, sintió envidia de que esos no fueran sus dedos. Harry sobresalía de la silla, era tan alto, tan enorme. Louis se congeló en su silla, viendo asombrado cómo los labios de Harry se levantaban en una sonrisa.

Cuando su pareja se puso de pie y se cepilló el cabello del cuello, Louis entró en pánico. Trató de desaparecer, pero Harry cruzó el espacio entre ellos y tomó su muñeca en segundos. —No, gatito, tú vienes conmigo.

La baja y seductora voz de Harry amenazaba la cordura de Louis. Podía sentir su manzana de Adán bombear mientras tragaba audiblemente, sacudió la cabeza mientras veía esos hechizantes ojos verdes. Eran tan malditamente intensos, como si Harry pudiera ver dentro de su mente y saber lo que pensaba. —Pero tengo que llevar a Heaven a su casa —gritó mientras señalaba a Heaven quien le sonreía a Louis.

—Law puede llevarlo. —Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el dinero que le entregó a Heaven antes de suavemente jalar a Louis fuera de la peluquería. Él lo siguió como un cachorro perdido. Quería estar con Harry y al mismo tiempo lo asustaba como el infierno. Louis estaba perdido sobre qué hacer.

Louis miró fijamente la motocicleta durante un momento. —Tiene que ser una broma. —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y bufó—. No subiré a eso.

Harry lo veía mientras soltaba la muñeca de Louis y caminaba hacia su motocicleta, subió a la motocicleta y extendió la mano hacia Louis.

Veía de la motocicleta a la mano de su novio, el pánico lo inundó de nuevo. Esta vez cuando desapareció terminó dentro de su dormitorio en las tierras del bosque de su tribu.

Louis colapsó en su cama, se hizo bola y se cubrió la cara. —Oh, Dios, soy un asno.

🥀

Exteriormente Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Interiormente, maldijo a su pareja por desaparecer de esa forma de nuevo. Eso estaba comenzando a ser frustrante como el infierno. Quería descubrir en dónde estaba Louis y ponerlo sobre sus rodillas. Unas buenas nalgadas le enseñaría a su pareja a no huir de él.

—Parece asustadizo. —Dagon se rió mientras subía a su motocicleta.

—¿A quién jodidos le importa?— Harry encendió su motocicleta y se fue, dejando a sus hermanos atrás. La sensación de vacío lo carcomía. ¿Podría por lo menos encontrar paz? Eso era tan elusivo como tratar de atrapar un espiral de humo que ascendía y tratar con Louis no ayudaba.

Eso estaba causando un gran hoyo dentro de él. De algún modo, Harry sabía desde un lugar que él rara vez exploraba, que Louis era la respuesta a su vacío.

Harry se salió al borde del camino y pasó su mano por la cara entonces vio el campo extenderse frente a él. Oyó a su hermano encender el motor y acercarse.

—¿Listo?— Dagon preguntó y se colocó al lado de él.

Harry asintió y se dirigió al camino pavimentado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que la brisa limpiara sus pensamientos de esos ojos azules, del miedo que su gatito tenía cuando vio a Harry entrar en la peluquería. ¿Huiría porque le tenía miedo? Pensó en las palabras que su madre le dijo cuando él era joven.  _« Abrir tu corazón a alguien es una confianza que le entregarás a alguien en algún momento de tu vida, hijo»._

Harry no estaba seguro si estaba listo para eso. Infiernos, él tenía primero que evitar que el elf desapareciera. Un elf. ¿En qué infiernos estaba pensando el destino? Él no tenía dudas de que se emparejaría con un hombre. Eso estaba sobrentendido. Pero descubrir que su pareja era un elf lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. No estaba preparado para eso, pero creía que manejaría eso muy bien.

Entró al camino de grava, apagó el motor y entró, ignorando las miradas de las parejas en el estudio. Imaginó que todos tenían algo que decir sobre Louis y él. Todo el mundo en esa casa tenía una gran boca. Algo que normalmente no le molestaba, pero cuando se trataba de su pareja, Harry no apreciaba los rumores. Lo que sucedía entre Louis y él, era asunto sólo de ellos y de nadie más.

—El corte de cabello está hecho. Ahora déjame en paz —Harry le dijo a Maverick cuando lo vio en el pasillo.

Maverick le sonrió diabólicamente. —¡Louis!— gritó y entonces se alejó silbando.

—Maldición, Maverick—Louis gruñó cuando apareció.

Harry atrapó la muñeca de su pareja antes de que el hombre de orejas puntiagudas pudiera desaparecer de nuevo. Aprendería a quedarse en un lugar por más de cinco minutos, incluso si tenía que atarlo. El pensamiento de atar a Louis encendió su sangre.  _«Después»._

—Eres muy testarudo— Harry gruñó.

—¿Puedes repetir eso?— preguntó Louis tragando saliva, su mano temblaba ligeramente.

—Dije que eres muy testarudo. —Harry jaló al hombre hacia él, Louis golpeó contra su costado—. Ven conmigo. ―Harry se giró y jaló al hombre hacia su recámara, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él.

—Si desapareces una vez más, te amarraré a mi costado, ¿entiendes, gatito?— Señaló con su dedo frente a la cara de Louis.

—Señor, si señor. —Louis saludó con su dedo medio—. ¿Qué es como me sigues llamando? ¿Gallina?

—No, te digo gatito. Y si desapareces de nuevo, voy a ponerte sobre mis rodillas. —Harry estaba cansado de esos juegos, él estaba listo para reclamar lo que era suyo. ¿Por qué su hombre luchaba tanto?

—En tus salvajes sueños, Biker Bob. —Louis se jaló más fuerte para liberar su muñeca. Harry podía decir que Louis realmente no se estaba esforzando o se hubiera liberado. Él no tomaba nada que no se le ofrecía libremente. Harry sentía que la lucha de Louis se debía a sus inseguridades. Él podría ayudarlo a superar eso.

Vio a Louis cerrar fuerte los ojos mientras retorcía su muñeca, haciendo que se diera cuenta de algo.—No puedes desaparecer si te toco, ¿verdad?— Harry se reía satisfecho.

—¿Lo descubriste, Einstein?— Louis trató de morder la mano de Harry, pero él la jaló a tiempo.

—Tengo algo para que muerdas, gatito. —Harry bajó su otra mano y desabrochó sus jeans.

—Por favor, no —Louis gimió, redoblando esfuerzos para liberarse.

Harry lo liberó y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba a su pareja. —¿Le temes al sexo?— Cuándo su pareja rápidamente alejó su mirada, Harry maldijo en español—. ¿Eres un maldito virgen?— Eso era genial, justamente genial. Harry no estaba seguro de tener la paciencia para enseñarle a Louis, aunque una pequeña parte de él disfrutaba el hecho de que ningún otro conociera a su pareja.

Harry se acercó, su pareja abrió más los ojos y sus mejillas estaban rojas y Louis desapareció.

—¡Louis!— Harry gritó. Eso funcionó para Maverick.

—Ustedes chicos dejen de gritarme de esa forma. Siento que necesito un collar —Louis dijo con un puchero detrás de él.

Harry se movió alrededor de él. —Puedo arreglar eso. Parece que necesitas dejar de huir de mí.

—No huyo de ti. Sólo olvidé apagar el horno.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sonreír. Eso podría arruinar su intimidadora mirada. —Ven conmigo.

Louis negó con la cabeza, dándo un paso hacia atrás.

—Sólo quiero sostener tu mano. Ahora ven. —Sus palabras eran suaves.

Su pareja dio un paso al frente, su mirada cautelosa mientras se acercaba. No importaba lo mucho que él quisiera acortar la distancia y jalar a su pareja hacia él. Louis necesitaba hacerlo él mismo. Harry podía ver la mano de su pareja temblar cuando la levantó y tomó la suya.

Deslizó su mano hacia la de Louis, sabiendo que el hombre no podía desaparecer ahora que él lo tenía. La necesidad de huir de las muestras emotivas de debilidad no atraparon a Harry, en lugar de eso sentía la necesidad de jalar al hombre a sus brazos y confortarlo.  _«Bueno, eso es nuevo»._

—Hola, soy Louis. —Su pareja sonrió tímidamente.

Harry se rió. —¿Nosotros no habíamos sido presentados formalmente, verdad?

—Sé que tu nombre es Harry, y cada vez que te veo, esos dos hombres están contigo. No hago orgias. —Louis curvó sus labios hacia adentro y sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Esos son mis hermanos, gatito, y no habrá orgias en tu futuro. —Dio un bajo gruñido. Soltó el cabello de Louis que caía sobre sus ojos y dejó que el sedoso cabello pasara entre sus dedos.

—¿Sólo nos sostendremos las manos, verdad?

Harry pasó su pulgar sobre la suave piel de la mano de su pareja. —Sólo nos sostendremos las manos.

🥀

Louis quería acurrucarse sobre Harry y al mismo tiempo vomitar a causa de los nervios. Hizo la siguiente mejor cosa, se inclinó y olió la chaqueta de piel del hombre. Louis tenía una debilidad por ese olor. Teaky y él se habían escapado una vez y fueron a Texas a ver un rodeo y el olor de la piel lo había tenido duro. Ahora, si él pudiera combinar la piel y el chocolate, su vida podría ser encantadora.

—¿Te gusta el olor?— Harry preguntó con un rico tono de voz. Louis se apartó, limpió su garganta, sus ojos vieron alrededor del cuarto.

—Algo así.

El cuerpo de Louis se estremeció a causa de los nervios cuando Harry lo jaló a sus fuertes brazos. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su pareja y se sostuvo, aterrado de que Harry pudiera ir más allá.

—No te asustes, gatito. —Harry pasó su mano a través del cabello, su cuero cabelludo hormigueaba ante la caricia. Louis cerró los ojos, se inclinó hacia la mano de Harry. Era rudo pero suave, si eso tenía sentido. Las sensaciones en su piel hacían que Louis quisiera cosas que nunca pensó que iba a tener el valor de pedir. Abrió la boca para pedirle a Harry que le hiciera el amor cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—¿Dónde infiernos estás?— dijo un hombre entrando. Louis trató de apartarse y Harry lo liberó.

—¿No sabes cómo jodidamente tocar?— Harry bufó mientras daba un paso alejándose de Louis. Louis notó que se movió y lo dejó ir.

—Lo siento, pero tenemos problemas. Ese tipo azul trata de llevarse a Melonee —él hombre gruñó.

—Maldición. Fue tu idea unirnos a la manada. Nosotros podríamos estar en algún lugar tomando Tequila. —Harry señaló con la cabeza a Louis—. Law, él es Louis.

—Genial. —Law* inclinó la cabeza hacia él. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con su madre para darles a esos chicos esos nombres? Louis inclinó la cabeza saludando al hombre.

_(*. Law : ley. Dagon: dios filipino representado como medio hombre y medio pez.)_

—¿Ahm está aquí?— Se dio cuenta de lo que Law acaba de decir. Louis no estaba seguro si el Elves de las sombras los había localizado aquí. ¿Sería sólo coincidencia? No creía en eso, así que ¿cómo los descubrió? Ahm era cruel en su trabajo. El Elf de las sombras se alimentaba de la miseria.

—Estás a salvo. Nadie te dañará —Harry trató de tranquilizarlo.

—No conoces a ese tipo. Dañar es su segundo nombre.

—Y él no conoce a los hermanos Styles —dijo Law con un resoplido.

Louis lo miró fijamente dándole una verdadera mirada. —Ustedes shifter, denme un descanso.

—Cambiaria mi actitud si fuera tú. Ahora eres uno de los nuestros —Law le aconsejó.

—Oh, afortunado de mi, me uní al totalmente exclusivo Club de Mickey Mouse. —Louis le dio una juguetona palmada.

—Él tiene fuego. —Law le sonrió a Harry. Louis rodó los ojos. Si el chico supiera la pequeña gallina que era. Su sarcasmo sólo salía en momentos altamente emotivos, el miedo y el nerviosismo estaban en la cima de eso, y niño, esos hermanos lo ponían nervioso.

—Vamos, gatito. —Harry tomó la mano de Louis y lo jaló, y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer. Él iba a preguntarle a Teaky qué infiernos sucedía con eso.

Él fue arrastrado hacia la oficina de Maverick. Se preguntó si su pareja ahora mantendría sus manos todo el tiempo en él o sólo lo tocaba para evitar que Louis desapareciera.

Maverick se carcajeó cuando vio a Louis. —¿Ustedes chicos aun no se han matado?

—¿Ese era tu diabólico plan?— Louis entrecerró los ojos hacia el gran Alfa. Él no hubiera creído que Maverick pensara eso.

—Quizás. —Le sonrió—. Ahora háblame acerca de Papá pitufo.

—Él es cruel. No empujaría a nadie contra él. —Louis trató de liberar su mano, pero Harry no lo soltaba. Bien, como sea—. Hace cerca de un año los Elves de las Sombras nos atacaron. Sin provocación involucrada. Ellos normalmente se quedaban en los pantanos, es por eso que nos atraparon con la guardia baja. Ellos sólo atacaron en una noche, y el silencio terminó.

Louis tomó una profunda respiración, la siguiente oración amenazaba sus emociones. —Ellos acabaron con toda mi familia. —Hizo una pausa durante un momento para controlarse y entonces continúo—. De algún modo Ahm ha descubierto en dónde nos encontramos. Me temo que el drama, por así decirlo, ha llegado a su tranquilo pueblo.

—Como si no tuviéramos ya problemas con los rebeldes y los humanos. —Maverick se dejó caer en la silla—. Así que, ¿cómo luchamos contra ellos?

—No hay forma.

—Eso es mierda. Ellos no son imparables —el hermano que no había sido presentado declaró.

—Nosotros aún no hemos encontrado la manera. Por eso estamos aquí. —Duh. Louis trató de nuevo de liberar su mano—. Mira, no voy a ir a ningún lado. Cruzo mi corazón y espero morir con agujas encajadas en mis ojos. —Cruzó su corazón con su mano libre—. Sólo quiero ir al estudio.

Harry se carcajeó viendo a Louis. —Te las verás conmigo si desapareces de nuevo. —Louis gritó cuando Harry palmeó su trasero—. Recuerdo haber hecho esa misma promesa, gatito. —Le dio un guiño a Louis—. Veo que somos más parecidos de lo que pensé.

—¿Por qué eso no me emociona? Prometí no desaparecer.

Harry lo liberó y Louis salió de la oficina. Harry era un loco bastardo. Él que creía que luchar contra el enemigo era difícil. Tratar con los shifter era más difícil. Louis pensó en desaparecer por una fracción de segundo, pero romper una promesa iba en contra de su personalidad. Él era leal con todos. No iba a ir en contra de su pareja. Le había dado su palabra y Louis se apegaría a ella. Sin importar cuán fuerte fuera la tentación.

—Te atrapé— una malvada voz dijo en su oído.

Louis trató de gritar, pero una mano azul cubrió su boca evitando que algo saliera.

🥀

—Podemos descubrir dónde viven y quemar el lugar ―Law ofreció.

—Podemos disparar un par de cohetes a su guarida o como infiernos le llamen a eso. —Montana sonrió.

—Qué sucede sobre usar dientes y garras, ¿o eso es demasiado cavernícola para ustedes?— Remi preguntó sarcásticamente—. Porque si es así, soy un anticuado.

—Amigo, eres anticuado desde el día en que naciste. ―Cody se carcajeó.

Remi se giró hacia él. —Besa mi culo.

—Necesitamos averiguar más sobre ese acto de desaparición propio de los suyos —dijo Zeus a través del altavoz del teléfono—. De cualquier manera ¿Por qué me invitas a mayores problemas?

Maverick estaba cansado de escuchar esa pregunta. Acaso eso se lo había ganado por algún error de cálculo. Todo el mundo quería señalarlo con el dedo por la mala mierda. ¿Le daban crédito por su excelente liderazgo?  _«Infiernos, no»._

La manada entera estaba en su oficina, todos tratando de imaginar cómo acabar con papá pitufo y a su grupo de harapientas pitufinas. Ellos tenían la ventaja de que desaparecían, pero ellos eran unos jodidos Elves. ¿Podrían pelear? ¿Qué tan difícil sería encontrar su casa?

—¿Quién es el líder de la tribu?— Zeus preguntó.

—Infiernos si lo sé, pensé que era Louis. —Como Alfa él debería de haberlo sabido. Bueno, ese había sido su error de este año—. Saldré y lo descubriré.

—¿Necesitas respaldo?

Maverick miró hacia los guerreros, viendo si alguno de sus guerreros se atrevía a decirle alguna tontería al otro Alfa. Un dolor de cabeza a la vez. No necesitaba más enemigos. ―Te avisaré si lo necesito.

—Mantenme informado. —Zeus colgó.

—Como si los lobos Grises pudieran ayudar a... —Tank miró a Jason—. Lo siento, hombre.

El único lobo Gris en la manada se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. —No hay daño.

—Esta bien, chicos, necesitamos ir a la tierra de las hadas y saber lo que ellos saben. Necesito algunos voluntarios.

Todas las manos en el cuarto se elevaron. —Bien, pongan su nombre en un sombrero. —Maverick se puso de pie y dejó la oficina. Conociendo a sus hombres, era seguro una discusión sobre el asunto. No necesitaba estar ahí para eso. Fue a buscar tranquilidad, encontró a su pareja en la cocina con otras parejas de la manada.

Estaban alrededor de la mesa riéndose y comiendo dulces. Una vez que la familia había empezado a crecer, Maverick había comprado una mesa de cocina más grande para acomodar a un mayor número de parejas. Parecía que si todos ellos no estaban en el estudio, o intentando escaparse, estaban en la cocina.

—Hey, bebé. —Cecil se puso de pie y Maverick lo jaló a sus brazos. Ese ese simple acto era suficiente para calmarlo—. ¿Se divierten?

—Siempre. —Gabby le sonrió. Maverick estaba feliz por el vampiro. Gabby había sido echado de su aquelarre, nunca había tenido amigos. Ahora tenía un montón.

—¿Dónde está Louis?— preguntó cuando notó que el elf no estaba con ellos.

—No lo hemos visto desde que enloqueció al saber que Harry era su pareja. Imagino que empacó sus bolsas y huyó. ―Drew se carcajeó.

A Maverick no le gustó la sensación que lo recorrió. —Él estaba aquí, se suponía que estaría con ustedes chicos.

Todos ellos se vieron los unos a otros sin tener idea ―Nosotros no los hemos visto —George le informó.

—¡Louis!— Maverick gritó al techo.

Nada.

—Mierda. —Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al pasillo, todos en la cocina lo siguieron de cerca.

—Harry, llama a Louis —Maverick le indicó—. Él no está con las otras parejas.

Harry gruñó. —Lo voy a pegar a mi costado. ¡Louis!

Aun nada.

—Necesitamos movernos, ir a su tribu, ver si rompió su promesa. Quizás esté en su casa. —Maverick señaló a algunos de los guerreros—. Los hermanos Styles, Remi, y Tank, síganme. El resto cuiden a las parejas con sus vidas ―Maverick gruñó.

Salieron de la oficina, se oyeron las puertas de la camioneta cerrarse y el ruido de las motocicletas regresar a la vida cuando se dirigieron al territorio Elvin.

🥀

Louis se paseaba por el pequeño cuarto en el que estaba confinado. Había tratado de desaparecer incontables veces, pero nada sucedió. Era como si Harry aun le estuviera sosteniendo la mano. Vio hacia su mano vacía. Estaría feliz de sostener cualquier parte de su pareja ahora, si al menos pudiera salir de aquí.

Se oyó el ruido de llaves en la cerradura y entonces la puerta se abrió. Se apartó cuando la figura en la puerta se reía amenazadoramente. Ahm entró.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?— Louis se controló, el pánico en su voz mostraba su miedo. Ese amenazante hombre lo asustaba. Él disfrutaría hacer a Louis rogar. Tenía que controlarse y pensar racionalmente. De otra manera no le ayudaría.

—Capturaré a tantos de ustedes como pueda, hasta que sienta que han pagado lo que han hecho. —Ahm se acercó más, sus ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción. El hombre de azul caminó alrededor de él, viendo a Louis con desaprobación. Él sintió un estremecimiento en su espalda. No iba a salir de esta. La cruel expresión de Ahm cimentó su creencia. Si solo hubiera sido amable con su pareja y hubiera dejado que lo reclamara. Él podría tener más ahora. Se pegaría al recuerdo mientras lo mantenían prisionero aquí.

—¿Qué te hemos hecho?—Louis se limpió la garganta avergonzado de que el tono de su voz saliera alto debido al estrés de la situación.

—No finjas ignorancia conmigo —Ahm bufó, dando un amenazador pasó hacia él. Louis no pudo evitar su reacción, se apartó con miedo.

—Oh, créeme no lo sé. Realmente lo ignoro.

—Veo que la verdad ha sido enterrada. Bien, déjame iluminarte. —Ahm tomó a Louis, empujó su pecho hacia la pared, su caliente aliento en el cuello de Louis. Ahm jaló los brazos de Louis hacia la parte alta de su espalda, el dolor se disparó de sus hombros hacia su columna.

—Fue un elf de los bosques el que inició todo esto. Uno de los tuyos asesinó a mi hermana. ¿Crees que no buscaría venganza?— Ahm siseó en su oído—. Nosotros somos neutrales por naturaleza. Tu pueblo inició esto.

Louis estaba increíblemente confundido. ¿Quién en su tribu había cometido ese atroz acto? —Pero no fui yo. Por favor no me hagas pagar por ese crimen— le rogó. Sus ojos cerrados, rezando porque le permitiera ver la cara de Harry una vez más. Ver la sexy sonrisa en esa hermosa cara. Infiernos, si salía de esto, podría tener sexo y gritaría como un mono o como sea que Teaky le llamara a eso.

—Eso probablemente fue lo mismo que mi hermana dijo. No tendré misericordia por ti o por tu tribu. —Ahm brutalmente lo liberó, empujándolo a un lado mientras salía cerrando la puerta. Louis se frotó sus ahora doloridos brazos. ¿Cómo infiernos iba a salir de esto?—Harry—murmuró el nombre de su pareja—. Por favor, sálvame.

Louis deslizó su espalda por la pared y se sentó en el suelo, jalando sus rodillas a su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, la desesperanza y la desesperación lo engullían.

🥀

—¿Dónde viven?— Harry gruñó a los hombres alrededor de los lobos Timber. Él no estaba de humor para juegos. Louis estaba perdido y necesitaba encontrar a su pareja—. Quiero sus entrañas a mis pies ayer.

—No te lo diremos, shifter. No es seguro —dijo uno de los altos y elegantes hombres.

Harry estaba gruñendo con ira en ese momento. ¿Cómo una raza entera podía ser tan cobarde? ¿Ninguno de ellos tenía el valor para ponerse de pie y luchar por los suyos? —Tengan maldito valor. Ellos tienen a mi pareja, maldición. ―Harry estaba listo para incendiar toda la maldita villa. Quería a Louis. Avanzó hacia el bastardo arrogante pero Maverick lo detuvo. Harry vio hacia la mano de su Alfa pero se quedó quieto. Sabía que si ese clan no le daba información sobre su pareja pronto, él mismo encendería la mecha.

—¿Hay alguien aquí que esté dispuesto a salvar a uno de los suyos?— Maverick habló fuerte. Harry vio a una persona detrás de otra que se apartaba lentamente. Estaba frustrado como el infierno. Sabía que no todos eran guerreros, ¿pero todo un clan de cobardes? Ni siquiera podría vivir en un lugar así. Incluso el líder temblaba. La guerra debió de cobrarles peaje, pero seguramente quedaban algunos guerreros.

—Puedo llevarte.

Harry se giró, sus nervios al borde preocupado por su pareja. —¿Quién jodidos eres?— Sus garras salieron y sus colmillos descendieron. Si ese chico no se hubiera ofrecido, hubiera podido desgarrar la villa entera.

—Teaky, su compañero de casa y mejor amigo. —La posesividad en la voz del hombre hizo que la ira de Harry se moviera a una dirección diferente. No tenía tiempo para eso ahora. Necesitaba salvar a su pareja.

—Llévame ahora —ladró la orden. Teaky asintió y colocó la mano en el hombro de Harry. Todos los lobos Timber se tomaron las manos mientras ellos desaparecían y llegaban a lo que parecía un pantanoso cementerio.

—¿Es esto un truco?— Remi vio alrededor y luego a su guía. Harry solo podía ver pantano y áreas de tierra. Eso era como una pesadilla. La tierra parecía desolada y vacía. Empezó a pensar mejor sobre confiar en el elf. Donde ellos se encontraban parados no había lugar para que hubiera alguna criatura.

—No, es aquí en donde ellos viven —Teaky murmuró.

Todos, los seis shifter y el hombre Elvin se colocaron en cuclillas y revisaron el área. Había algo que sobresalía como un pulgar lastimado entre los juncos y el agua.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró cuando vio el edificio gris que se parecía a la clínica veterinaria sobre la tierra seca. ¡No! Un gruñido lo desgarró, la familiar apariencia del edificio le trajo recuerdos del rescate en un no muy lejano pasado.

—¿No es el mismo tipo de construcción en el que encontramos a Heaven?— Law preguntó tranquilamente.

Harry llevó los puños a sus sienes, la rabia lo consumía. Si ellos dañaban un solo cabello de la cabeza de Louis, se aseguraría de que todos sufrieran.

No esperó a nadie más, Harry se arrastró con el abdomen en el suelo hacia el perímetro del edificio. Sus ojos revisaban las paredes, viendo las barras en las ventanas. Suponía que el doctor aprendió de la vez anterior. Sólo que esta vez Harry se iba a asegurar que el jodido enfermo no huyera.

🥀

Louis llevó sus manos al frente de su cara cuando la brillante luz inundó el cuarto. Ahm entró, llevando algo que parecía un brazalete en su mano.

—Levántate. —Ahm tomó rudamente la muñeca de Louis, jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie. Louis gimió cuando el Elven jaló su brazo, tratando duro de liberarse. Ahm cerró el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca y un  _'click'_  indicó que estaba cerrado en su lugar.

—Quítalo —Louis gritó, jalando maniáticamente la baratija. Ahm lo detuvo contra la pared. La cabeza de Louis se golpeó contra ella con un fuerte  _'crack'._  Se agarró la cabeza cuando el dolor y el mareo lo asaltaron. Podía sentir algo caliente y pegajoso bajar por un lado de su cabeza.

—Aprenderás a obedecer —Ahm gruñó, y jaló rudamente el brazo de Louis, guiándolo fuera del cuarto. Tan pronto como Louis salió de la puerta trató de desaparecer. Nada sucedió.

Ahm se carcajeó satánicamente. —El brazalete evita que desaparezcas. Un pequeño invento de los Elves de las Sombras.

Louis trató de nuevo de quitarse el brazalete que ahora sentía como un pesado grillete. Se dejó caer al suelo antes de que la mano de Ahm golpeara su cara, llevando las manos protectoramente a la cabeza. Pudo haberse presentado como un Centinela ante Maverick, pero ese fue un título que los otros le habían dado cuando lo enviaron a recuperar a Avantiana, ahora todos la conocían como Melonee.

Él no era un Centinela, nunca había estado en un altercado en su vida. Ahora sabía que su tribu lo había engañado y lo habían honrado con ese título sólo para que fuera a recuperar a la pequeña niña. Eso no significaba nada para ellos. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego? Él no era un guerrero. Pero ahora descubría que necesitaba esas habilidades. Louis luchaba mientras Ahm lo arrastraba. Luchaba por liberar su brazo, pero el brazalete estaba cerrado fuertemente en su muñeca.

Ahm lo jaló hacia un estrecho pasillo, forzándolo a entrar a un cuarto que parecía de un hospital. Él había visto uno, la curiosidad lo hizo visitar un hospital humano en Seattle sólo para explorar. A él no le gustó entonces y no le gustaba ahora.

—Súbelo a la mesa —un hombre con bata blanca de laboratorio le indicó a Ahm.

Louis gritaba y se retorcía, luchando desesperadamente por liberarse. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero sus instintos le decían que saliera del jodido lugar. Todo en el cuarto gritaba monstruosidad. Algo le decía que si lo amarraban a esa mesa de metal nunca sería el mismo. Louis luchó duro, pateó y mordió mientras Ahm golpeaba su cara.

Gritó cuando Ahm le jaló el cabello, siseando en su cara. —Te dije que obedecieras. —El Elf de las Sombras levantó a Louis y lo dejó sobre la mesa. El doctor y Ahm aseguraron sus tobillos y muñecas a la mesa. Los ojos de Louis se atrevieron a ver cómo el doctor levantaba su camisa por encima de su abdomen.

—Es un buen especimen.

El cuerpo de Louis se estremeció sobre la fría mesa de acero. Él quería a Harry. ¿Dónde estaba su pareja? Lágrimas rodaron por un lado de su cara hacia la línea de su cabello. _«Por favor haré lo que sea si me dejan salir de esto»,_  Louis rogaba en el interior de su cabeza.

Soltó el aire de los pulmones cuando el doctor se acercó a la mesa con una jeringa. Louis jalaba sus restricciones. —Por favor —rogó suavemente—. Por favor, no lo hagan.

Ahm tomó rudamente el mentón de Louis, girando la cabeza de Louis hacia los ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción. —Ruega lo que quieras, nadie te ayudará.

Un rugido desgarró el cuarto. Louis trató de girar la cabeza para ver, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. El doctor palideció, dejó la jeringa y se alejó. Trató de nuevo de girar la cabeza, pero no hubo necesidad, un gran lobo estaba a la vista y atacó al acobardado doctor.

Louis entró en pánico, jalando duro las restricciones, la piel cortaba su piel, sangre bajó por las tiras de cuero. Se mordió un sollozo, cerró los ojos, rezando porque el lobo no lo matara.

¿Por qué no podía ver a su pareja una vez más, la otra mitad de su alma? Lo único que podía asumir era que eran sus últimos momentos, Louis jaló el recuerdo de esos ojos tan verdes que le recordaban el bosque. Una cara con la sombra del sarcasmo que se moría por acariciar, un largo cabello marrón onduladoque deseaba tocar, acariciar.

Lo que daría por besar esos labios tan llenos y tan tentadores. Louis sintió la calma llegar a él, la imagen de Harry lo tranquilizaba.

—Vamos, gatito.

Wow, él incluso podía oír la suave y gruesa voz. ¿Se acabó? ¿El lobo lo habría matado ya? Louis no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Estaba aterrado de lo que podría ver. Sintió que jalaban sus extremidades y entonces unos fuertes brazos lo levantaban.

Louis se acurrucó ante el familiar olor y permitió que la oscuridad lo jalara.

🥀

—¿Gatito?— Harry pasó sus manos por la cara de su pareja, sintió el pulso en su cuello. Aliviado llenó de aire sus pulmones. Su pareja sólo estaba desmayado.

Harry se detuvo entre los cadáveres en el suelo. El buen doctor ahora podría experimentar con los demonios en el infierno. Los otros lobos Timber estaban luchando con los pitufos, Harry solamente tenía una cosa en la mente: llevar a su pareja a la seguridad de la casa.

Atravesó la clínica, empujó con el hombro la puerta del frente cargando a su pareja hacia donde había dejado su ropa. Harry acostó suavemente a su pareja en el follaje, se vistió rápidamente y volvió a tomar a su pareja. Louis estaba flácido en sus brazos, sus labios ligeramente abiertos mientras su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás.

Harry gruñó cuando vio la sangre seca en el cabello de su pareja. El hermoso castaño no debería mancharse con carmesí. Olió humo y sabía que sus hermanos se habían encargado del edificio. Él no podría derramar una lágrima por nadie de ahí. Sus días de jugar a Dios se habían terminado. Puede que ellos se quemen en el infierno.

—¿Dónde diablos está Teaky?— Tank preguntó cuando los otros se unieron a él. Remi tenía una herida bajo su ojo, algo que se curaría en un momento cuando cambiara. El resto de los shifters sólo se veía agotado.

—Si nos jode, voy a matarlo. No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos— Maverick maldijo, revisando lentamente el área.

Harry se giró protegiendo su desmayada pareja cuando un cuerpo comenzó a brillar frente a ellos. Nadie tomaría a Louis de nuevo. Él lucharía hasta la muerte por protegerlo de lo que fuera eso.

Teaky finalmente apareció, y los shifter automáticamente se tomaron de las manos mientras el hombre Elvin desaparecía llevándolos de regreso a la reciente villa.

—¿Puedes llevar mi motocicleta de regreso?— Le desgarraba a Harry pedirle un favor a Maverick, pero no iba a dejar a Louis. También estaba irritado porque nadie había montado a su bebé antes.

En lugar de la cínica respuesta que esperaba del Alfa, Maverick asintió y subió a la motocicleta.

Harry subió al asiento trasero de la camioneta, Tank manejaba y Remi iba en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez que ellos llegaron al camino de grava, Harry se deslizó en el asiento listo para bajarse y llevar a su pareja al interior. Caminó hacia la puerta del frente, ignorando las miradas de los que estaban en el estudio mientras subía las escaleras de dos escalones a la vez. Abrió la puerta de su recámara pateándola y la cerró detrás de él.

Descubriría después lo que había sucedido en el edificio. Ahora todo lo que quería era sostener a su pareja. Tomando el edredón de la cama, Harry se sentó en una silla que estaba en la esquina de la recámara.

Envolvió el aparente frágil cuerpo de Louis. ―Despierta para mi, bebé. —Harry acarició sus rasgos ahora que tenía a Louis por más de cinco minutos con él.

La criatura Elvin quitaba el aliento. Harry trazó la elegante concha de su oreja, sonriendo de lo delicada que parecía. Terminaba en una linda pequeña puntita. Él amaba el cabello castaño dorado que enmarcaba su cara como un velo mágico, pero quería ver esos hermosos ojos azules.

—Harry —Louis gimió, sus ojos parpadearon. Harry pasó sus dedos por la cara de su pareja, feliz de ver que finalmente despertaba.

—Te tengo, gatito.

Louis parpadeó unas cuantas veces más, estaban más abiertos con horror. Su pareja lo veía fijamente. —Yo no rompí mi promesa. Lo juro —grito histéricamente—. No rompí mi promesa, no lo hice.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre que gritaba, sosteniéndolo para evitar que se lesionara. Seguía repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Las lágrimas amenazaban derramarse de Harry mientras Louis pateaba y se retorcía.

—No, no, no —su pareja sollozó, tomando a Harry desesperadamente—. Oh Dios. —Louis se aferró a sus brazos llorando abiertamente.

Harry sostenía a su pareja, la cara de Louis enterrada en su cuello. —Te tengo. —Harry hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría. Comenzó a cantarle suavemente a su pareja en su idioma natal, el español. Le cantó una canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando era un cachorro asustado.

Mecía a su pareja, empezando la canción de nuevo. Louis lloraba en sus brazos mientras Harry le cantaba al oído.

El llanto disminuía, Louis se aferraba a él mientras Harry comenzaba la canción por tercera vez. Lo mecía mientras ponía toda la ternura en la canción que él había mantenido escondida tanto tiempo.

Su pareja finalmente se calmó, su cuerpo dejó la rigidez y Louis pronto se quedó dormido. Harry siguió cantando suavemente, frotando círculos alrededor de la espalda de su pareja. Nunca quería volver a ver a Louis de esa forma de nuevo.

La canción terminó, Harry vio hacia afuera a través de la ventana que iba del techo al suelo, afuera estaban los árboles del patio. Louis tenía hipo, sus delicados puños cerrados y se relajó de nuevo quedándose dormido.

Harry se quedó en la silla, meciendo a su pareja y viendo las sombras del sol que lentamente se ponía cruzando el cuarto. Sostenía lo que el destino le había dado, alguien al que él podía llamar suyo.

🥀

Johnny entró apresurado al estudio saltando mientras corría. —¡Voy a ser padrino!— Corrió alrededor de la mesa de billar, riéndose graciosamente y rodeando el sofá, finalmente se detuvo frente a las otras parejas—. Pero no voy a golpear a nadie.

—¡No hay manera!— Las otras parejas saltaron—. ¿Gabby está embarazado?

—Uh-huh. Acaba de pedirme oficialmente que sea su padrino. —Johnny infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Espero que le guste vomitar —Heaven murmuró mientras levantaba a uno de sus hijos. Blair ayudaba a Heaven con el otro gemelo, llevándolos arriba de las escaleras.

—Espero que tenga gemelos como Heaven. —Drew sonrió—. Dos pequeños parlanchines corriendo alrededor —se rió.

—¿El bebé será vampiro o shifter?— Kyoshi preguntó.

—Supongo que lo descubriremos cuando nazca —Nero contestó.

—Más bebés —dijo Keata mientras bailaba la danza feliz.

—Bueno, felicidades, Johnny. —Oliver chocó los nudillos con él.

Johnny les sonrió a todos. Él iba a ser el mejor de los padrinos.

🥀

Louis lentamente despertó. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Notó un fuerte peso a su espalda. Se tensó, vio alrededor, hasta que se enfocó en el familiar olor que le llegaba a su nariz.

_Harry._

Louis estaba acostado sobre su abdomen, Harry estaba acostado sobre su espalda, roncando tan fuerte que podría despertar a los muertos. Trató de moverse desde debajo del pesado cuerpo, pero Harry sólo lo jaló más fuerte, sus pesados músculos jalando el pecho de Louis manteniéndolo en el lugar.

Louis lo miró sobre su hombro, —Hey, Biker Bob, despierta y muévete. Me estás aplastando. —El shifter gruñó, resopló y siguió dormido.

Louis movió una mano y jaló el cabello de Harry, notando el brazalete que aun seguía en su brazo. Los eventos del día anterior regresaron a su memoria. Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, su cabeza aun le dolía de su crisis nerviosa.

Sus mejillas ardían al recordar haber llorado en los brazos de Harry.  _«Qué vergonzoso»._  Louis sacó su otro brazo, el hombre debería de pesar una tonelada. Jaló el brazalete, metiendo el pulgar y la palma de la mano tratando de arrancarlo.

Louis se tensó cuando Harry comenzó a acariciar con su nariz su cuello. Oh mierda, rezaba porque el hombre lo hiciera dormido, porque si él estaba despierto, oh mierda.

—¿Te sientes mejor, gatito?— la profunda y aguardentosa voz preguntó suavemente en su oído. Si, él estaba despierto. Oh hombre, estaba despierto y besaba su cuello. Louis no estaba seguro de lo que debería de hacer. Desaparecer estaba fuera de cuestión. Incluso si Harry no lo tocara, el maldito brazalete lo evitaba.

Estaba pegado igual que una lengua al frío metal de una cerca. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bien. Louis se estremeció cuando Harry apartó el cabello a un lado y besó la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Harry lo jaló más cerca. Su mano frotó arriba y abajo su abdomen. —No temas. Puedo amarte suavemente, gatito.

Oh, Dios, su otra mitad estaba a punto de terminar con su estatus de virgen. Louis tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza contra el colchón. Él sabía que no había manera de que pudiera huir. Harry y el brazalete lo evitaban. Tampoco estaba completamente seguro de querer hacerlo. Los besos que Harry depositaba en su piel eran una nueva experiencia para él. A Louis le gustó la manera en que eso lo hacía sentir. Rodó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole a Harry más espacio para explorar con esos suaves labios.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Harry pasó sus dedos por su piel, el contacto causó una erección en su pene.

Repentinamente fue consciente de todo lo que tenía bajo su ropa interior y Harry, oh Dios, Harry estaba desnudo y su dura erección se presionaba contra el trasero de Louis.

Louis se tensó preguntándose qué era lo que debería de hacer. Le gustaba lo que su pareja estaba haciéndole. Corrección, amaba eso. Los dedos recorrían su piel y hacían que la piel se calentara en cada lugar que sus dedos lo tocaban.

Hombre, se sentía tan bien.

Su pareja deslizó su brazo bajo Louis, jalando su espalda hacia el pecho de Harry. La mano de Harry fue desde el abdomen de Louis a su pene tomándolo a través de la ropa interior. Louis gimió. La lujuria y el deseo golpearon su ingle. Sus piernas lentamente se separaron mientras la mano de Harry hacía magia en su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera cosas que Louis nunca creyó posible.

—Eso es, gatito, Relájate. —Louis se estremeció cuando la mano de Harry se deslizó bajo su ropa interior y palmeó su erección. La mano se sentía caliente sobre el pene de Louis, haciendo que gimiera con deseo.

—Yo nunca...

—Lo sé, mi gatito. —Harry besó su oreja, haciendo que Louis rodara sus ojos—. Déjame mostrarte lo bueno que puede ser.

Louis asintió, cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que lo inundaban. Louis subió sus manos y se aferró al brazo de Harry. Lo sostenía, gimiendo mientras la mano de Harry le hacía el amor a su eje. Sus caderas se movían, empujando su pene hacia la acción de bombeo de Harry que actuaba sobre su eje.

Louis tragó saliva cuando Harry liberó su erección y deslizó su ropa interior bajo sus muslos. Él levantó las rodillas permitiendo que su pareja retirara la ropa interior el resto del camino. Harry retiró los cobertores y el aire frío causó que su piel se erizara en piel de gallina.

La mano de Harry suavemente recorrió su costado, su cadera, y regresó a su pene. El pulgar de Harry esparció el presemen por la pulsante erección de Louis. Las piernas de Louis comenzaron a moverse como si montara una bicicleta. Harry se rió. —Relájate, gatito. —Harry soltó su eje y pasó su mano por sus muslos deteniendo las incontrolables piernas.

Harry buscó bajo la almohada y sacó una botella de lubricante. —¿Planeaste todo el ataque?— Louis se rió nervioso.

—Sí, eres mío.

Louis veía las manos de Harry, viendo cómo una destapaba la botella y vertía el claro líquido en la otra. Él lamió sus secos labios, viendo cómo la mano con el lubricante desaparecía y entonces sus nalgas fueron separadas. Louis estaba sumergido dentro de un mundo de sensaciones extrañas para él.

Los húmedos dedos circulaban una y otra vez su doloroso agujero, una ligera presión, y entonces lo circulaban de nuevo. Él iba a entrar en pánico, no, él podía hacer esto. Su mano se aferró al brazo que cruzaba su pecho fuertemente, sus uñas se hundieron en él cuando un dedo lo penetró.

La cabeza de Louis fue inundada de extrañas sensaciones, su cuerpo respondía a Harry de maneras que Louis nunca creyó posible. Su cabeza golpeó el brazo de Harry, gritando ante las abrumadoras sensaciones.

—Relájate. —Harry mordió su oreja y entonces besó el ardor causado. Harry lamió el camino hacia abajo por el cuello de Louis, haciendo que su piel vibraba con la excitación. Eso se sentía tan bien. Deseaba no haber esperado tanto, no haber estado tan asustado de la experiencia antes. Si lo que Harry estaba haciendo con él era una señal. Louis nunca tendría suficiente.

Louis relajó los músculos de su culo, relajando sus nalgas. Tomó una profunda respiración y asintió. El ligero ardor se convirtió en un placer sin paralelo y quería más.

Harry movió el dedo alrededor y empujó un segundo dedo. Se sentía extraño, raro, hasta que Harry hizo algo más allá y Louis gritó. Se retorcía y saltó ante el shock eléctrico que recorría su cuerpo. Todo su ser pareció sacudirse ante las sensaciones que lo recorrían.

—¿Te gusta?— Harry preguntó con un seductor tono de voz que hizo que Louis se derritiera. Era gutural y seductor, haciendo que quisiera oírlo de nuevo.

Todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue asentir, sus labios se separaron, jadeando ante las sensaciones que amenazaban con robarse su aliento. Harry lo hizo de nuevo y Louis se desmoronó abriéndose más. Se empujó hacia atrás, moviéndose contra los dedos de su pareja mientras gemía. Él empujó su culo una y otra vez, incapaz de tener suficiente de Harry, suficiente del toque de su pareja.

Louis se aflojó más. Harry deslizó un tercer dedo en su interior estirándolo y haciendo que ondas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Harry —Louis gimió, su cuerpo estaba vivo por primera vez. Los gritos se elevaron, demandando, mientras los dedos de Harry se empujaban duro dentro del culo de Louis.

—Te tengo, gatito. —Harry empujó sus dedos más profundo, moviéndolos como tijeras, y entonces los sacó—. Ahora, voy a reclamarte.

La mente de Harry estaba perdida en la lujuria. Louis estaba caliente y listo para él, pegado a sus brazos. Su pareja gemía su nombre y el pecho de Harry se oprimía. Jadeaba en sus brazos, listo para entregar su cuerpo a Harry.

La necesidad de rodar a su pareja y empujarse profundamente era abrumadora. Sabía que no podía hacerlo. Louis era virgen, y tenía que ser tratado con especial cuidado. Alineó su pene y empujó la cabeza de su pene a través de la barrera de músculos y entonces se tensó permitiendo que su pareja se ajustara.

Frotó el abdomen de Louis. Una vez que los músculos del abdomen de su pareja se relajaron, él se empujó un poco más adentro. Harry sostenía en su puño el eje de Louis, apretándolo suavemente mientras entraba más profundamente dentro del apretado canal de su pareja. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro se detuvo de nuevo, esperando que Louis le dijera que podía moverse.

—Se siente tan bien —Harry murmuró contra el cuello de Louis—. Ten piedad de mí. —Harry cubría la espalda de su pareja, levantando los brazos de su pareja arriba de la cabeza y sus manos rodearon las muñecas de su pareja sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Louis los jaló como si probara los límites.

—¿Puedo moverme?— Harry luchó contra sus primitivos instintos que le pedían que lo sometiera y tomara lo que era suyo. Louis tenía que decirle que estaba listo, aunque eso significara que él perdiera la cabeza.

—Está bien —Louis asintió dentro de la almohada. Harry separó las piernas de Louis con su rodilla y su pareja levantó su trasero, entrelazó sus tobillos alrededor de los de Louis, asegurándolo en su lugar. Harry besó su hombro, retirando el cabello de Louis de su pómulo con sus labios.

Harry se empujó hacia adelante, enterrando su pene dentro de la cálida funda de Louis. Su pareja gimió y levantó su culo para que Harry lo tomara. —Córrete para mi, gatito.

—Yo–yo no puedo. Ayúdame —Louis gritó.

Harry liberó las muñecas de Louis. —No muevas tu brazo —indicó mientras tomaba su pulsante pene. Fantasías de atar a Louis jugaban en su mente. Captando imágenes de cuero envolviéndose alrededor de sus delicadas muñecas, sujeto para el propio placer de Harry, estaba cerca de destruirlo.

Bombeó el pene de Louis, empujándose al mismo tiempo rápidamente. La carnal lujuria y el deseo fluían sistemáticamente. Iniciaban en la punta de sus pies y recorría su cuerpo como una esfera de electricidad estática. Su sangre era fuego.

—Harry. —Louis arqueó su espalda, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras se derretía y jadeaba—. Haz que me corra.

—Sí, córrete para mí. —Harry mordió el hombro de Louis, incapaz de detenerse. Todo se volvió rojo, sus ojos cambiaron mientras Harry se empujaba dentro de Louis.

Levantó la cabeza. —¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?

—Si, Harry —Louis gritó mientras se corría. Su pareja se retorcía debajo de él. Harry lo sostenía mientras la cabeza de Louis caía hacia atrás y Harry lo mordía de nuevo.

Sintió los lazos de su alma desanudarse pero gimió con lo que vio. Dos pequeñas y transparentes formas con la imagen exacta de Louis y de él, danzaban una alrededor de la otra, se fusionaron y se separaron, la imagen de Louis entró en Harry y viceversa. Nunca había oído tal cosa. Sus ojos se transfiguraron cuando las imágenes desaparecieron. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Vio cómo el pequeño fantasma duplicado de Louis desaparecía dentro de su esternón. El latido de su corazón se sincronizó con el de su pareja. ¿Sería eso porque Louis era un Elven? Sea como fuera era la cosa más hermosa que Harry había presenciado.

Harry rugió cuando se corrió, empujándose más duro hasta que se vació, saciado.

—Harry. —Louis sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, el sudor brillaba en su cuerpo—. La unión se completó.

—Vi eso... —Él no estaba seguro de qué debería decir. Jaló a su pareja hacia él, acomodando al pequeño hombre sobre su pecho, acariciando el hermoso cabello.

—Wow, ¿estaba asustado de esto?— Louis sonrió, sus azules ojos brillaban.

—No más miedos. —Harry besó su cabeza y se apartó fácil ya que estaba flácido y lentamente salió. Algo que anhelaba ahora estaba acurrucado en sus brazos.

🥀

Louis se sentó en el estudio, jalando el estúpido brazalete. No había manera de quitarse la maldita cosa. Eso parecía pequeño y frágil. Demasiado mal que las apariencias engañaran. Se movió un poco tratando de aliviar el ardor del reclamo.

—¿Qué sucede?— Keata preguntó, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Ese horrible hombre azul colocó esto en mi muñeca y ahora no puedo desaparecer. —Louis estaba listo para buscar una barra de metal o cualquier cosa que funcionara.

—Podemos cortarlo. —Keata señaló hacia la muñeca de Louis.

—¿Qué usaríamos para cortarlo?— Louis arqueó una ceja hacia el pequeño hombre. La piel de Keata se volvió carmesí y se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos que ir al establo.

Bueno, eso era una lejana posibilidad, pero ¿qué podía perder? —Bien, muéstrame el camino.

—¿A dónde van?— Nero preguntó desde la puerta arqueada del estudio.

—Al establo. —Louis seguía a Keata a través de la cocina y salieron por la puerta trasera, Nero seguía detrás de ellos. Quería preguntarle acerca de los guantes azules, pero aún no conocía bien al hombre.

Tenía la sensación de que emparejarse con Harry cambiaría su vida. Louis pensó en Teaky. Necesitaba ir a su casa, cambiarse de ropa y decirle a su mejor amigo que él estaba bien. Quizás Teaky supiera la manera de quitarse la maldita cosa. Su amigo era inteligente. Si alguien podría descubrirlo, él podría.

Louis tuvo un mal presentimiento tan pronto los tres entraron al establo. Algo no estaba bien. Revisó el pequeño lugar, buscando algo inusual. Todo se veía en su lugar, pero la sensación continuaba.

—Aquí. —Keata le dio a Louis unas pinzas para cortar. Louis trató de deslizarlas entre su muñeca y el brazalete, pero las mandíbulas de las pinzas eran demasiado grandes. Bueno, valió la pena el intento.

Nero recorrió el pequeño cuarto y tomó unas pinzas más pequeñas. —Quizás éstas, son pequeñas.

Louis fue capaz de deslizar las pinzas entre el brazalete y su muñeca. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Cerró las pinzas, pero no lo cortaron.

—Déjanos tratar. —Keata y Nero, ambos, presionaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni siquiera le hicieron una marca.

Louis estaba enojándose. Tomó las pinzas y las lanzó en el establo. Quería desaparecer, nunca había pensado en eso, lo tenía garantizado y ahora ya no podía más.

Los tres trataron de cubrirse uno detrás del otro cuando un hombre salió de detrás de uno de los caballos. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Es lo mismo que iba a preguntar. —Louis trató duro de esconder el temor en su voz. No era el más valiente del mundo, pero al parecer los dos hombres detrás de él eran incluso más gallinas de lo que él era. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

—N–Nosotros vivimos aquí. Tú no —dijo Nero desde atrás de Louis. Infiernos, Louis estaba tratando de estar detrás de Nero. Solo porque era más alto no significaba que fuera el más valiente.

—Puedo olerla a ella en ti. —El hombre se acercó y mostró sus colmillos.

—Oh niño, un vampiro —Nero gritó. El pequeño hombre de los guantes azules corrió de nuevo detrás de Louis y de Keata. De nuevo él estaba al frente. ¿Esos dos no sabrían que él era el más gallina del gallinero?

—¿Oler a quién?— Louis se rió nervioso—. Soy gay, no hay un  _'ella'_  en mí. —Él sabía que el vampiro se refería a Melonee, lo que significaba que dado que él era un Elvin él tenía ese dulce olor. Por alguna maldita razón el destino había hecho su olor irresistible para los vampiros. Lo que sea que eso significara. Así era, y ahora ellos tendrían que salir de esa situación.

El vampiro se acercó más. Sus negras pupilas viéndolo con más anhelo. —Quiero ese olor. —Se lanzó y los tres gritaron y corrieron para alejarse. El vampiro alcanzó a tomar el brazo de Louis, evitando que saliera del establo.

Se giró hacia los otros dos. —¡Huyan!

—No te dejaremos. —Keata levantó las pinzas, blandiéndolas salvajemente hacia el vampiro y se las lanzó, golpeando la cabeza del hombre.

Louis estaba agradecido pero esas dos pequeñas personas necesitaban salir de aquí. No es que quisiera hacerse el héroe. Solo que le parecía mal que ellos fueran atacados. Eran malditamente pequeños.

Louis puso una cara seria y se inclinó para que el hombre lo mordiera, pero la idea le era repulsiva. El vampiro podría tener todo tipo de gérmenes. Louis golpeó con su rodilla las bolas del vampiro.

El tipo gritó. Al parecer, sin importar la raza, las bolas eran un área sensible. Louis logró liberar su brazo y los tres corrieron a través de la puerta gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Cuatro extremadamente grandes lobos salieron del bosque. Louis evitó girarse y llevar su culo de nuevo al granero. ¿Mencionó cuán grandes eran?

Keata y Nero deberían de estar acostumbrados a ellos, porque ellos ni parpadearon. Sólo señalaron el granero y gritaban que había un vampiro ahí. Louis vio a los tres hermanos Styles salir de la cocina y dirigirse al establo con los lobos.

—Salgamos de aquí. —Louis tomó las manos de Nero y Keata y los jaló al interior de la casa. Él corría hacia la mesa de la cocina cuando Harry y sus hermanos entraron. La cara de Harry era de ira pura.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera?— Harry demandó.

—Tratando de quitarme el amuleto. —Louis levantó su muñeca, enojado por el tono de ira de Harry. No era su culpa que un loco vampiro estuviera ahí.

—No es seguro que salgas. No quiero que vayas a ningún lado a menos que yo o alguno de mis hermanos esté contigo.

Louis bufó. —No gané la elección ni me uní a la mafia. No necesito guardaespaldas. De hecho, necesito desaparecer y llevar mi feliz culo a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa.

—No necesitas desaparecer. Te llevaré. —Harry rodeó la mesa, pero Louis se alejó.

—No creo eso. Sólo porque somos pareja ahora no significa que estemos pegados por las caderas. Yo puedo lograrlo. —Louis siguió evadiéndolo, colocando la mesa entre ellos.

—¿Cómo vas a lograr eso, gatito? No puedes desaparecer para entrar y salir. —Harry bufó moviéndose a la izquierda y casi atrapando a Louis.

—Iré con alguno de esos chicos, Neanderthal. —Louis se movió a un lado de la mesa y salió por la puerta al patio. Había olvidado acerca de los vampiros, y al que pateó en las bolas. El pensar en que Harry lo atrapara y lo hiciera regresar logró que corriera cruzando el patio.

Entró en pánico cuando miró sobre su hombro y vio a Harry y a sus dos hermanos cazándolo. Su instinto estaba entre luchar y huir, pero dado que era una gallina, huyó. Louis dejó salir un poco varonil grito cuando Harry lo derribó.

—Suéltame, bárbaro. —Louis se retorcía, pero Harry lo sostenía firmemente con esos enormes músculos—. Estás arrugando mi ropa de dos días.

—Entonces compórtate, estás actuando como un hombre loco. —Harry se levantó jalando a Louis con él—. No puedes correr alrededor de este maldito lugar solo. Eso no es seguro.

—Logré vivir todos mis ciento diez años sin necesidad de escolta para ir a orinar. Puedo llegar a casa en una pieza sin que Biker Bob y su familia me escolte. —¡Lo sabía! Estar emparejado con Harry estaba cambiando toda su vida. Él quería quitarle su independencia.

Louis disfrutaba su libertad, entrar y salir de cualquier lugar o continente desapareciendo. Amaba ver otras culturas, entrar en otros juegos y animar a los equipos.

Harry no iba a quitarle eso. Ya era muy malo que tuviera el grillete en su muñeca evitando que disfrutara su vida. No necesitaba otro alrededor de su cuello.

—¿No recuerdas que el vampiro trató de atacarte? No es seguro para ti que vagabundees solo. Ahora eres un Styles. Estás pegado a nosotros. —Harry tomó el brazo de Louis y lo jaló hacia la casa.

Louis enterraba los talones para liberarse. —Entiendo el peligro, pero no estaré en una jaula. Ahora, déjame ir, maldición. —Se retorcía y gritaba, pero Harry no lo liberaba.

Louis sabía que lo que su pareja decía era verdad. Había muchos peligros afuera, especialmente alrededor de ese lugar, pero si permitía que Harry decidiera sobre su libertad ahora, él estaría por siempre en las sombras. No podía permitir eso.

—No te necesito. —Louis curvó sus labios hacia adentro tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. Vio el dolor en la expresión de Harry antes de que su pareja la enmascarara. Harry gruñó, empujándolo hacia sus hermanos.

—Cuídenlo. —Su pareja se fue dejándolo con Law y... ¿Cuál era el nombre del otro chico? Él quería correr detrás de su pareja, disculparse por las duras palabras, pero Harry ya se había ido.

—Sólo actúa de esa forma porque le importas y está asustado por ti —dijo Law mientras él y su hermano lo guiaban al interior de la casa.

Louis se giró y encajó su índice en la palma de su mano. —¿Es tan difícil para él sólo decir eso en lugar de actuar como He-Man?

Law sacudió la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre su enorme pecho. —Si, lo es. Harry no es bueno con las suaves emociones. Nunca lo ha sido.

No pareció hacerlo mal cuando reclamó a Louis. De hecho, emanaban de él. ¿Tendría una doble personalidad? ¿Temía mostrarse débil frente a los demás?

Louis no podía vivir con eso. Él no iba a tener una pareja tierna en la cama y una gruñona persona frente a todos los demás. Si no le podía mostrar algo de calidez en público a Louis, Louis no lo quería como pareja.

_«Demasiado tarde para eso. Oh, cállate»._

Louis gruñó. Ahora estaba discutiendo consigo mismo. Eso no podía ser bueno. —Miren, necesito ir a casa. Así que, ustedes chicos pueden acompañarme o me voy caminando. No me molesta cuál sea.

—Yo te llevaré.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre se rió. —Soy Dagon. Encantado de conocerte, hermanito.

Louis lo vio fijamente. —No me llames de esa forma. Eso significaría que Harry también es mi hermano y eso es asqueroso.

Dagon le dio una profunda carcajada. —Me agradas.

—Qué mal, Harry me tomó primero. —Se rió graciosamente—. Bien, vámonos. —Louis miró alrededor mientras se dirigía a la puerta del frente, preguntándose a dónde se había ido su pareja. Se sentía mal por lo que dijo, pero él tenía que mantenerse firme. Bueno, algo firme, él aun estaba siendo escoltado.

Louis suspiró. Tenia la sensación de que tratar de mantener su independencia iba a ser una ruda batalla.

🥀

Louis se sentía incómodo mientras se dirigía a su casa. Parecía que toda la tribu lo observaba. Él sabía que el emparejarse fuera de su raza era extremadamente raro, ¿pero qué es lo que debería de hacer? ¿Negar a la otra mitad de su alma? No era su culpa que el destino le hubiera elegido a Harry como su pareja, y él no lo cambiaría, no importaba lo cabeza dura que fuera.

Y si era totalmente honesto consigo mismo, él no cambiaría eso. Harry podría ser testarudo y cabeza dura, pero a Louis le gustaba de esa forma.

Ellos sólo tenían que trabajar lo de las muestras públicas de afecto, y lo de su independencia.

Los hermanos debieron de haber visto las expresiones. Ellos se movieron más cerca de Louis hasta que él llegó a su casa. Nunca lo admitiría pero estaba agradecido. Las miradas que recibía lo hacían sentirse rechazado. Los antiguos lo veían con desaprobación, e incluso algunos de sus antiguos amigos parecía que le daban la espalda. Le dolió, pero Louis mantuvo la cabeza en alto, incluso aunque se sentía como una gallina en su interior.

No les daría esa satisfacción.

—No eres bienvenido aquí— uno de los miembros de su tribu se adelantó y lo proclamó. Louis vio las manos del hombre para asegurarse de que no tuviera armas. Los Elves del Bosque podían ser irrazonables en ocasiones, y él no iba a dejar pasar una sucia pelea con ellos.

—Oh, ¿si? ¿Quién negoció los quinientos acres, hmm? Yo lo hice —dijo Louis que comenzaba a enojarse. Ellos fueron los que le lanzaron la corona de Centinela en la cabeza para que fuera tras Melonee. Ellos prácticamente lo empujaron a la puerta, ¿y ahora querían darle la espalda?

Ahora que pensaba en eso, el título era algo que le lanzaron para lograr que buscara a Maverick. ¡Ellos eran incluso más gallinas que él!

Una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Ellos no querían que tuviera éxito. Querían que fallara. Realmente no le agradaba a ninguno de ellos. ¿Por qué?, él no lo sabía. Nunca había hecho nada para ofender a ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su raza? Los una vez poderosos Elves del Bosque estaban comenzando a ser engreídos, y eso no le agradaba.

Ellos lo habían lanzado a los leones... er, lobos, y no les importó. El título de Centinela supuestamente se lo daban a quien mostraba su valor, él era el último que debió haber tenido ese privilegio.

El antiguo dio un paso hacia Louis hasta que Dagon gruñó. Le asustó la expresión en el antiguo que rápidamente se transformó en ira. —Recoge tus cosas y vete.

Todo esto porque se emparejó con alguien fuera de su raza. Louis no podía creer la manera en la que actuaban. Cierto, él nunca había sido uno de los favoritos, pero ¿lo rechazaban porque Harry no era uno de ellos? Eso no era justo.

Los prejuicios era algo que le molestaba a Louis.

—Cuida tu lengua. —Dagon dio un paso al frente—. O te la corto.

Louis rápidamente corrió hacia su casa, sosteniendo un sollozó mientras tomaba sus pertenencias. Una tristeza lo recorrió al pensar en que nunca volvería a ver a la gente de su tribu de nuevo. ¿Por qué ellos actuaban de esa forma?

¿Todo eso era porque Harry era lobo y él era un fey*? Eso no debería de importar.

_(*. Fey, algo de fantasía, o con poderes sobrenaturales, o clarividentes o poderes extraños. Se deja el original)_

Pero aparentemente importaba.

Louis dejó salir la ira y entró en su casa. Entre más pronto tomara sus cosas más pronto saldría de aquí. ¿Hacia dónde correría? Quién sabe, pero era mejor que seguir aquí.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Teaky preguntó entrando en la habitación de Louis. Su mejor amigo se apoyó en la pared estudiándolo.

Louis se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas y metió sus cosas dentro de una bolsa. —Aparentemente ya no soy bienvenido aquí. Empaco mis cosas.

Teaky se enderezó, su voz con ira. —¿Quién dijo eso?

Louis gruñó. —Shanta.

—¿Ese imbécil? Su cabeza se quedó atrapada tan en el pasado, que seguramente podría oler lo que los dinosauros comían. No le prestes atención.

Louis negó con la cabeza. Entendía lo que Teaky estaba diciendo, pero él no recibió las palabras llenas de odio. Eso le dolía como el infierno y sólo quería poner la mayor distancia entre su cuerpo y esa villa. —No voy a obligar a nadie. Si no me quieren aquí, entonces simplemente me iré.

Teaky cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, viendo fijamente a Louis. —¿Sólo te vas a alejar de nuestra amistad?

Las manos de Louis se tensaron ante la ira en la voz de Teaky. Nunca le había hablado de esa forma antes. ¿Ese era el día de  _'fastidien a Louis'?_  Dio un paso alejándose de la cama y le sonrió a su amigo de mucho tiempo. —Aun puedo visitarte. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir mi nombre. ―Louis bajó la vista hacia el brazalete—. Bueno, quizás no. ¿Sabes cómo puedo quitarme esto?—Louis levantó la mano mostrando su más reciente pieza de joyería.

Teaky parecía impactado, y entonces rápidamente lo enmascaró. Inclinó la cabeza y asintió viendo la muñeca de Louis. —¿Quién te...? ¿Ahm te puso esto?

Louis asintió.

Teaky examinó el grillete, sostuvo la mano de Louis mientras giraba la muñeca. —Creo que puedo. Espera. ―Teaky soltó su brazo y salió de la recámara.

Louis siguió empacando hasta que Teaky regresó al cuarto, con una pequeña llave en la mano. —Déjame tratar con esto.

Louis le dio su mano a su mejor amigo, viendo cómo Teaky insertaba la llave en el brazalete y lo liberaba. La sensación de total libertad inundó a Louis. Abrazó al hombre, y le dio un rápido beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla. —Gracias. —Metió el brazalete en el bolsillo, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo iba a enterrar tan pronto como regresara. Nadie debería ser prisionero de esa forma.

Él no iba a dejar que pudieran atrapar a alguien con eso. Aunque la idea que le cruzó por la mente fue colocar la cosa en la maldita muñeca de Shanta.

Eso le enseñaría a no juzgar a la gente sólo porque se emparejaba con alguien que no era de su raza.

_Bárbaro bastardo._

Teaky envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis, jalándolo mas cerca. —Te voy a extrañar— murmuró en el oído de Louis.

Louis vaciló, Teaky nunca había actuado de esa manera antes. Eso hizo que se sintiera extremadamente incómodo. Se aclaró la garganta, empujó el pecho de Teaky, y se alejó de su compañero de casa. —Bueno, tengo que irme. Te visitaré.

Tomó su bolsa, la lanzó a su hombro y le dio una última mirada a su recámara y a su mejor amigo. Había otras cosas que necesitaba llevarse, pero necesitaba a los hermanos para que le ayudaran. Teaky seguía ahí con una estoica expresión, pero Louis sabía que eso era una fachada.

Eligió ignorar eso y se dirigió a la puerta de la recámara.

—¿Terminaste?— Law y Dagon entraron al cuarto, Law miró a Teaky, una expresión de desaprobación cruzó su cara.

—Si, terminé. —Los hermanos y Teaky le ayudaron a llevar sus cosas a la camioneta. Todo eso llenó la parte de atrás, Louis dio una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta de la camioneta.

¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan drásticamente? No sólo su tribu se estaba ajustando a un nuevo medio ambiente desde que tuvieron que dejar atrás el que había sido su hogar desde el amanecer de la existencia, sino que ahora él los dejaba para iniciar una vida nueva con alguien más... de nuevo.

Se sentía fuera de lugar. ¿A dónde pertenecía realmente? Desde la guerra, su hogar ya no se sentía su hogar y cuando se mudaron, él realmente nunca había desempacado sus cosas.

¿Incluso podría tener la sensación de hogar de nuevo?

Ahora no tenía uno. Su familia había muerto y él estaba dejando a su mejor amigo y a su tribu. Ni siquiera se sentía como si realmente tuviera una pareja. No por la manera en la que estaba actuando Harry.

Así que, ¿qué tenía?

Louis subió a la camioneta, viendo a la villa que una vez consideró su hogar lentamente alejarse.

Regresaron al territorio de Brac y entraron al camino de grava. Louis vio la enorme casa, un lugar que ahora sería su hogar permanente. Parecía más una prisión que un acogedor hogar.

Ignoró la sensación y sacó sus cosas de la camioneta, las otras parejas salieron a ayudar. Él llevó sus pertenencias a la habitación de Harry, una habitación en la que él no estaba seguro de ser bienvenido después de sus duras palabras.

—Gracias. —Les dio una débil sonrisa a las parejas que le habían ayudado.

—Eres bienvenido. —Keata le sonrió—. Ven al estudio, jugaremos video juegos.

Louis le sonrió al pequeño hombre. —Iré.

Bueno, al menos tenía a las parejas para pasar el rato. Parecía que Harry había desaparecido.

No lo culpaba.

¿Quién iba a querer estar pegado alrededor y ser insultado de nuevo? Su pelea por la libertad le había salido al revés, y ahora él iba a pagar el precio de eso.

Louis anhelaba estar de regreso en los brazos de Harry, para ser sostenido y hablar de lo que le importaba. Por cómo se sentía ahora, él lo necesitaba más.

Los otros lo dejaron mientras él desempacaba y doblaba su ropa cuidadosamente y la acomodaba en la cómoda. Colgó el resto, metió los zapatos en el armario. Louis se sentó en el borde de la cama, inseguro de qué hacer. Realmente no tenía deseos de jugar videojuegos ahora.

Louis caminó hacia la ventana y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, viendo el bosque. Realmente era una hermosa vista.

—¿Ya acomodaste todo?

Louis cerró los ojos ante la profunda voz detrás de él. Su pareja había regresado. Temía que regresara, temía lo que pudiera ver en los ojos de Harry. —Si.

Fuertes brazos circularon su cintura, jalándolo hacia un sólido pecho. Louis casi grita ante el contacto. Con lo poco que conocía a su pareja esos fuertes brazos significaban que ahora todo estaba bien. —Bien. —Harry besó su sien antes de levantar el brazo de Louis—. ¿Cómo lograste quitarte el brazalete?

Nada se le pasaba a su shifter. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Teaky tenía una llave.

Harry gruñó mientras giraba la muñeca de Louis. ―¿No te parece eso extraño?

Louis no había pensado en eso, feliz en el momento en que estuvo libre. ¿Cómo su mejor amigo estaba en posesión de eso? Ahí no había explicación. —No en ese momento. Sólo estaba feliz de estar libre del grillete. Tiene que haber una razón para eso. Confío en él.

—Yo no —Harry le gruñó al oído.

Louis no estaba de humor para otra discusión. Estaba cansado, necesitaba una ducha y le dolía el ostracismo que recibía. Todo lo que quería hacer era tomar una ducha e ir a la cama.

—Estoy cansado. —Louis se salió de los brazos de Harry y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Con lo mucho que necesitaba el consuelo de Harry, no quería discutir.

Se desnudó, reguló el agua y suspiró mientras se colocaba bajo el chorro permitiendo que el agua alejara su dolor. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, se lavó el cabello y lo enjuagó.

Cerrando el agua, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cabello y otra en su cintura.

🥀

Los ojos de Harry seguían cada movimiento una vez que Louis regresó a la recámara. No estaba seguro si su pareja lo veía con ira o con lujuria. Encontrando sus pantalones de pijama, Louis dejó caer la toalla que sostenía en su cintura y se los puso.

Harry llegó detrás de él y le quitó la toalla que estaba en su cabeza y tomó el cepillo que estaba sobre la cómoda. Louis se quedó de pie mientras su pareja cepillaba su cabello. Se sentía tan bien. Casi podía quedarse dormido ahí.

Disfrutaba la sensación de los dedos de su pareja recorrer su cabello.

—Vamos a la cama. —Harry lo guió, levantó los cobertores y Louis se deslizó bajo ellos.

—Duerme, gatito.

Louis asintió, se giró y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. La absoluta soledad lo rodeaba. Su pareja se acurrucó detrás de él y jaló a Louis hacia su pecho y lo meció mientras se dormía.

🥀

Louis se movió unos centímetros hacia abajo, levantando brevemente la vista para asegurarse de que Harry seguía dormido. Está bien, la técnica debía de ser tan difícil. Era solo un pene. Uno muy largo, pero aun así un pene.

Louis estudió el flácido eje de su pareja. Incluso en reposo era impresionante. Con su pulgar e índice levantó el pedazo de carne y se inclinó, lo lamió con la punta de su lengua. El suave pene se movió.

Louis levantó la vista de nuevo, pero Harry aun roncaba tan fuerte como para tumbar el techo. Se apartó y examinó la V bajo la corona. Tenía un hermoso pene no circuncidado. Nunca había visto uno así antes y estaba fascinado. Bueno, está bien, nunca antes había visto el pene de ningún hombre, pero sabía que el de Harry era diferente al suyo circuncidado.

Empujó el prepucio hacia atrás y luego de nuevo hacia adelante, riéndose graciosamente mientras lo hacía. —Quiero comerte. —Usó una gruesa voz tratando de imitar a Harry.

Louis jaló la piel hacia atrás y apenas pasó su lengua por el brillante presemen que comenzaba a escurrir de la cabeza del pene, el eje empezó a llenarse, siendo incluso más impresionante. ¿Podría acomodar todo eso en su boca?

Tomando una profunda respiración, Louis abrió más la boca y chupó la bulbosa cabeza pasándola entre sus labios. Chupó la corona, pasando su lengua alrededor y capturando el líquido que escurría, entonces se apartó y vio cómo su saliva brillaba en la cabeza del pene. Sonrió, chupó de nuevo, empujando un poco más a través de sus labios.

—Dientes, gatito, no dientes —Harry gimió, pasó sus manos a través del suave cabello de Louis, jaló la cabeza de Louis a un lado. Louis levantó la vista. Las grandes esmeraldas de sus ojos lo veían fijamente. Sonrió alrededor del pene de Harry y entonces bajó la mirada.

Él fue atrapado.

Todo lo que Louis quería hacer era experimentar. Esperaba que Harry siguiera dormido mientras reconocía el pene de su pareja.

Suponía que ahora era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Chúpalo. —Harry tomó la base y alimentó a Louis con su eje.

¿Por qué le encendía ver la mano de Harry envolviendo su propio eje?

Louis abrió más la boca y aceptó el largo pene, usando su lengua para lamer la vena y al mismo tiempo trataba de chuparlo hacia abajo. Tuvo arcadas y se apartó, tomando una profunda respiración.

—Ve lento, gatito. No necesitas apresurarte. Toma sólo lo que puedas, —Harry lo animó acariciando su cabello.

Incluso con la gran mano de Harry envolviéndose alrededor de la base, aun así había muchos centímetros de espacio. Abrió la boca de nuevo, haciendo otro intento.

—Así es, amor. —Harry separó más las piernas, dándole más espacio a Louis para explorar. Louis se limpió la saliva que bajaba por su mentón y se empujó más, hasta que ya no pudo tomar más.

—Chupa, hundiendo tus mejillas —Harry le indicó.

Louis lo hizo, creando un fuerte sello. Harry sostenía su cabeza, moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera, usando una pequeña cantidad de empujes. Louis lo entendió, detuvo las caderas de Harry y comenzó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo.

—Eso es. Lo tienes, —Harry gimió—. Ouch... dientes no, gatito.

Louis abrió más la boca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que sus dientes no rasparan la carne. Sus mandíbulas comenzaron a doler, así que se apartó dándole un descanso mientras chupaba de nuevo la corona.

—Sí, sólo has eso. —Harry acunó con una mano su mentón y con la otra la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis, gruñendo de placer. Harry comenzó a mover más rápido sus caderas—. Voy a correrme —advirtió.

Louis selló sus labios alrededor de la cabeza del pene, chupando vigorosamente, queriendo saborear a su pareja.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Harry gritó, y calientes chorros de semen golpearon la parte de atrás de su garganta mientras Louis trataba desesperadamente de beber todo. No tuvo mucho éxito en eso, he hizo un pequeño lío, pero estaba seguro de que a Harry eso no le molestaba.

Harry se inclinó y tomó a Louis por debajo de sus brazos y lo jaló, lamiendo la semilla que se había derramado a su cara. —Tienes buena cabeza, gatito. —Su pareja le sonrió, se giró alrededor y entonces acomodó a Louis en el colchón.

Su gran cuerpo cubrió a Louis e hizo que ronroneara.

Harry empujó las piernas de Louis hacia su pecho y tomó el lubricante de debajo de la almohada.

Louis estaba extremadamente nervioso. La última vez que habían tenido sexo él estaba boca abajo. Ahora Harry podría verlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, apartó su mirada, incapaz de ver a su pareja.

Eso era demasiado íntimo para él.

—No, mírame, amor. Quiero que me veas tomarte. —La mirada de Louis fue hacia su pareja, su cabeza lentamente la siguió. Harry estaba estirándolo y lubricándolo, y entonces suavemente se empujaba al interior—. ¿Ves cómo te estiras para mí?

Louis asintió, bajó la mirada para ver donde ellos se unían. Eso comenzó a fascinarlo. Se agachó y permitió que el pene de Harry se deslizara entre sus dedos índice y medio.

—Disfrútalo, gatito. —Harry se inclinó, apoyó sus brazos y acunó la cabeza de Louis dándole su primer caliente beso, su primer beso de su hombre. Louis gimió, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo jaló, abriéndose para la lengua de Harry.

Se rió graciosamente y se retorcía cuando Harry rozó sus orejas.

—¿Tus orejas son mus sensibles?— Harry sonrió dentro de la boca de Louis, rozando la punta de las orejas de nuevo—. Esto es sexy.

Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando Harry levantó sus piernas con sus fuertes brazos abriéndolo más. Su pareja se empujó duro, largo y profundo, golpeando ese punto especial con forma de nuez de Louis.

Louis jaló el cabello de su pareja, perdido en las abrumadoras sensaciones. Las puntas de sus pies se curvaron, sus orejas se movieron, y su culo se apretaba con la onda eléctrica que lo recorría. —Oh mi Dios, Harry. ¡Si!

—Hazlo, gatito. Grita mi nombre, córrete para mi, precioso. —Harry se empujaba dentro mientras Louis gritaba y esparcía su semilla entre ellos.

Levantó sus caderas más, sintiendo cada centímetro del pene de Harry en su culo. Un pedazo de su corazón se quebró dejándose llevar dentro de esos profundos ojos esmeralda. Su pareja lo veía con deseo, con necesidad, todo lo que pudo hacer era corresponder esa mirada. Estaba hipnotizado por esos oscuros y hermosos ojos.

—Louis —Harry gritó mientras se movía y disparaba dentro de su agujero. Las venas en el cuello de Harry saltaron, sudor bajaba por sus sienes mientras su pareja se empujó por última vez, entonces lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó una profunda respiración—. Vas a llevarme a la locura.

Harry se rodó fuera y jaló a Louis a sus brazos suspirando fuerte y acariciando el cabello de Louis.

🥀

—Queremos salir a comer algo —Blair miró a los guerreros en la oficina de Maverick. Cecil, Oliver, Keata, Kyoshi, y Louis estaban de pie detrás de él. Louis no tenía ni idea por qué había aceptado la rebelión. Quizás porque sabía que eso molestaría a Harry y a Maverick. Amaba una buena lucha verbal.

Hacer que la vena en un lado de la sien del Alfa saltara era su pasatiempo favorito.

—No hay problema. Nosotros los llevaremos. —Maverick se puso de pie.

—No. —Blair sostuvo su mano frente a él con la palma para fuera—. Quiero manejar, y las parejas quieren ir conmigo. Pueden seguirnos si quieren, pero nosotros queremos saborear un poco de libertad.

Maverick vio a los guerreros y entonces de nuevo a Blair. —Al menos esta vez nos dijeron. Gracias. Podemos seguirlos. —Maverick les indicó con la mano que podían ir.

—¿En serio?— Blair preguntó, con un tono feliz y entonces se limpió la garganta—. Quiero decir, ¿en serio?— Lo dijo mas calmado.

—No soy su carcelero. Sólo porque quiero asegurarme de que estén a salvo no quiere decir que no quiero que se diviertan. No están en una cárcel.

—Infiernos, eso es nuevo para mi —Cecil murmuró.

Louis vio hacia Harry, su pareja lo veía sospechosamente. Se encogió de hombros y le dio a Harry la más traviesa sonrisa que podía mostrar. Harry dio un bajo gruñido, su mirada desafiaba a Louis.

Louis se rió. Oh, esto iba a ser divertido. Le dio un guiño a su pareja y corrió a la puerta, carcajeándose mientras subía a la camioneta.

Blair Llevaba la camioneta grande y tomó el camino a la ciudad. Conectó su iPod y presionó el botón. La música inundó el interior. La canción de una banda llamada _'Placebo'_  llenaba la camioneta.

Blair levantaba una mano mientras manejaba. Cecil iba en el asiento del copiloto, tocando un imaginario teclado, tamborileando sus dedos en sus muslos.

Oliver estaba sentado detrás de Blair, ambas manos en el aire mientras movía los hombros. Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música.

Louis estaba sentado al lado de Oliver, moviendo su cabeza con el ritmo de la música.

Keata y Kyoshi estaban sentados en la tercera fila haciendo algo gracioso con sus brazos que parecían las ondas del océano.

Blair bajó el vidrio, dejando que el aire llegara a su cara y disfrutando de la sensación de manejar en libertad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado detrás del volante y disfrutaba cada segundo de eso.

Dos camionetas y tres motocicletas iban detrás de ellos. No le importó llevar escolta. El interior de la camioneta era suyo. Su dominio libre por un momento.

Blair palmeó el volante y giró a la izquierda estacionándose en un lugar vacío. Él no quería ir por la ventanilla de comida para llevar.

Todos ellos querían estirar las piernas y disfrutar ese momento tanto como pudieran.

Habían ido a un lugar de comida rápida cerca de la estación de policía. Blair se rió al recordar cuando él y Cecil se habían robado una camioneta para ir ahí hace eones.

Ellos se habían hecho socios del crimen y mejores amigos desde entonces. Algo que nunca pensó que tendría.

Louis miró alrededor mientras salía. Keata se apresuró a llegar a su lado. —Nunca he venido aquí antes.

—Ni yo, amigo. Supongo que ambos vamos a descubrir si son buenos. —Vio sobre su hombro. Los hermanos Styles estaban hablando y riéndose sobre sus motos, pero él los conocía bien. Harry estaba vigilándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Louis se aseguró que su cabello cubriera sus orejas. Tratar de explicar sus orejas puntiagudas a los humanos era imposible. Usualmente usaba sombrero cuando exploraba, pero normalmente no le importaba lo que pareciera mientras pudiera ver los sitios de interés.

Por alguna razón le importaba lo que Harry pensara de él, le importaba cómo se veía. No quería verse extraño con un sombrero encajado en su cabeza. Ya era suficiente que sus orejas se movieran durante el sexo.

No podía creer lo que le sucedía. Ahora estaba avergonzado.

Ordenaron su comida y tomaron asiento en una larga mesa, charlando mientras comían. Louis veía por el rabillo del ojo. Harry estaba apoyado contra su motocicleta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, viendo que Louis lo veía. Su pareja le dio un guiño y Louis alejó la mirada.

Podía sentir el calor recorrer su cara. Nunca un hombre había coqueteado con él antes. Eso era excitante y su pulso se aceleró. Su boca se levantó en una ligera sonrisa y volvió a ver a su pareja.

—Amigo, te tiene totalmente tomado. —Oliver se rió y golpeó con su hombro el de Louis.

Apartó la mirada de su pareja, viendo a los chicos alrededor de la mesa. —No, no es cierto.

—Eso explica las cientos de veces que has visto a tu pareja. —Blair se carcajeó.

—No he visto a Harry. Sólo me aseguraba que nadie se robara la camioneta. —Louis bufó. Pensó que con eso se saldría del asunto, pero no fue así. Todas las parejas le sonrieron—. ¿Qué?

—Mentiroso. —Keata se reía graciosamente.

Louis movió la mano hacia ellos y levantó la hamburguesa, la grasa bajaba por su mano. Quizás no era seguro comer eso. Él la bajó de nuevo. —No puedo evitarlo. Él es tan caliente —Louis confesó, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían un poco más.

Le gustaba la camaradería, nunca antes había salido con un grupo como lo estaba haciendo con las parejas. Sentía que tenía un lazo especial con ellos.

Claro que había salido con Teaky, pero esto se sentía diferente. Más cercano.

—Tengo que admitirlo, lo es. Pero no le digas a Maverick que lo dije. Esos dos ya están compitiendo. —Cecil se rió. 

Louis vio de nuevo hacia la ventana. Los guerreros estaban hablando afuera, dándole tiempo a las parejas para socializar. Louis tenía que admitir, le gustaba salir con los chicos pero también le gustaba el hecho de que su pareja estuviera cerca.

A nadie parecía molestarle que los guerreros estuvieran fuera. Las parejas lo sabían bien. Ellos estaban cuidando a sus hombres.

—Entonces, ¿por qué él me vuelve tan loco?— Louis preguntó mientras veía a Harry. Quería salir y subir a su regazo, y lograr que lo jodiera justo ahí sobre su motocicleta.  _«Evitar el sexo mi culo»._  Louis ahora era un adicto.

El pensar que Harry lo tomara en su motocicleta había acelerado su corazón y su imaginación corrió salvaje. ¿Cómo sería tener sexo en el exterior? Definitivamente quería descubrirlo.

—Eso se llama amor —Kyoshi ofreció, sacando a Louis de sus pensamientos.

Louis giró la cabeza ante las palabras de Kyoshi mientras su cerebro las registraba. —¿Por qué dices que estoy enamorado de él?— Eso era ridículo.  _«¿Enamorado?»_  No estaba seguro de llamarlo así. Apasionado quizás, ¿pero enamorado?

Oliver se carcajeó mientras sacudía la cabeza y señalaba con su dedo a Louis. —Tus acciones lo dicen. No has podido separar tus ojos de él por más de cinco segundos.

A quién le importaba lo que Oliver dijera, Louis no estaba enamorado del enorme Biker Bob. No había manera. «No había manera».

Louis luchó duro para no ver hacia la ventana. De cualquier manera sus ojos iban hacia allá y él los regresó en el último segundo.

—¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?— Louis preguntó curioso, necesitaba saber. ¿Sería posible que lo que sentía fuera eso? Nunca había estado enamorado antes, así que no tenía con nada que comparar ese sentimiento.

—¿Se te traba la lengua alrededor de él, te sudan las palmas y el corazón se te acelera? ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él?— Cecil le preguntó.

Louis pensó en eso un momento. —Me pongo nervioso alrededor de él y si, haría cualquier cosa por él. —No iba a mentir acerca de eso. Sin importar lo que sucediera entre ellos, Louis sabía que haría cualquier cosa por su pareja.

—Estás enamorado. —Keata le sonrió.

Louis estaba en shock. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de un hombre gruñón? Harry era rudo como el mejor cuando estaban junto a otra gente, gentil cuando estaban solos. Decidió poner a prueba su teoría. —Discúlpenme.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió directamente hacia su hombre que se apoyaba en su motocicleta.

—¿Qué sucede, gatito?— Harry se enderezó y revisó el área.

Louis caminó directamente hacia él y le dio un profundo beso. Los otros guerreros, gritaron y silbaron.

Harry lo hizo a un lado viendo a todos como si estuviera avergonzado. —Después.

Louis estaba destrozado. —¿Así que soy suficientemente bueno para la recámara pero no lo suficientemente bueno en público?— Louis sintió su corazón quebrarse, se giró y regresó al interior con las parejas. Se sentó ante la mesa y se limpió las lágrimas. No quería ser el sucio secreto de nadie, y así era exactamente cómo se sentía. Todos sabían que ellos eran pareja, pero Louis sentía que si fuera por su pareja nadie lo sabría.

—¿Qué sucede?— Blair preguntó.

—No quiere reconocerme fuera de la recámara. ―Louis sollozó y se limpió los ojos.

—Dale tiempo. —Kyoshi palmeó su mano con una compasiva expresión en su cara. Louis no quería la compasión de nadie. Ahora él quería estar solo.

—No, si él no quiere que los demás vean su lado tierno, entonces no quiero nada de esto— Louis gritó, se levantó y corrió al cuarto de baño, desapareciendo.

Terminó regresando a su antigua habitación. Incluso aunque los Elves del Bosque le dijeron abiertamente que no lo querían ahí. ¿A dónde más podría ir? Le dolía saber que su pareja no quería que nadie supiera lo que sentía por él. ¿Qué tan difícil era darse un beso o un abrazo en público? Él no le estaba pidiendo a su pareja que jodieran en público, pero una pequeña señal de reconocimiento sería agradable.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Teaky preguntó desde la puerta de la recámara.

—Nada, solo quería estar solo. —Louis se rodó en su antigua cama y se acomodó en bola. Dolía malditamente tanto. ¿Sería feo? ¿Sería por eso que Harry no quería que otros supieran lo tierno que podía ser? ¿Sería por mantener la imagen de hombre rudo?

Eso podría no importarle a algunos, pero para Louis importaba. Le importaba que Harry lo reconociera.

La cama se hundió, Teaky apoyó su mano en su hombro y comenzó a pasarla arriba y abajo del brazo de Louis. —Habla conmigo.

Louis no quería que su mejor amigo lo tocara. Se sentía mal ahora que conocía las caricias de Harry. Además, ellos eran los mejores amigos, siempre lo habían sido, pero nada más. Teaky era como su hermano. Se deslizó, alejándose, preguntándose por qué su mejor amigo actuaba de esa forma. —Estoy bien.

Gritó sorprendido cuando Teaky se rodó sobre él. Sus ojos llenos de ira. —Sabía que no debí dejarte ir con ese shifter. Él no es suficientemente bueno para ti. —Teaky trató de detenerlo abajo, trató de sostener la cabeza de Louis mientras sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente.

Louis luchaba con todo lo que tenía mientras Teaky desgarraba su camisa y jalaba sus pantalones, desgarrándolo y bajando su cierre.

—¿Qué infiernos estás haciendo?—Louis gritó mientras trataba de liberarse. No podía pensar bien. Esto era una pesadilla. Él arañaba luchando por su libertad.

—Deberías de ser mío— Teaky gruñó, mientras trataba de arrancarle los pantalones a Louis, las costuras se desgarraron.

Louis mordió la mejilla de Teaky, sus dientes se hundieron en la carne. Teaky gritó y se agarró la cara liberando a Louis. Se rodó pero antes de poder desaparecer, Teaky lanzó su brazo y alcanzó a golpear a Louis en la cara.

La mano de Louis instintivamente fue hacia su cara, cubriéndose el pulsante dolor mientras terminaba en la oficina de Maverick.

Gracias a Dios nadie estaba ahí. Sollozó y se arrastró detrás del sofá de cuero. Se acurrucó en una bola en el suelo jalando su camisa tratando de cerrarla.

Sus pensamientos eran un caos. No quería que nadie lo viera de esa forma. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo le había hecho esto? Louis cubría su cara mientras lloraba.

🥀

Harry estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desaparecer de nuevo? Atravesó como tromba la puerta del frente, y se dirigió directo a la recámara. Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho cuando las otras parejas salieron corriendo y le dijeron que Louis había desaparecido en el cuarto de baño.

Maverick se apresuró hacia él, lo tomó del brazo y lo giró. —Sígueme.

—Vete al infierno, no tengo tiempo para tus mierdas ahora. —Harry jaló su brazo, liberándolo. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su pareja como para tratar ahora con la ira del Alfa. No le importaba por qué Maverick estaba molesto, ese no era su problema.

—¡Sígueme ahora!— Maverick usó su tono de mando de Alfa, viéndolo directamente para ver si Harry lo desafiaba.

Harry falló un paso. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Algo malo estaba sucediendo. Asintió y siguió a Maverick a la oficina.

Oyó un gemido incluso antes de llegar a la puerta. Harry pasó a Maverick, viendo alrededor de la oficina hasta que localizó de dónde venía el ruido.

Conocía esa voz. La conocía como el dorso de su mano.

Harry lentamente rodeó el sofá y su corazón dejó de latir. La realidad dejó de existir. Se sentía como si estuviera en una bruma. Las voces alrededor que hacían eco se oían de algún lugar a la distancia.

Había un hombre acostado en el suelo, le recordaba a Louis, pero... no podía ser su delicada pareja. Harry inclinó la cabeza viendo su ropa desgarrada y un hematoma en la cara del hombre.

—¿Quién es?— Harry se giró hacia Maverick.

—¿Harry?— Maverick se acercó, viéndolo como si hubiera enloquecido. Quizás lo estaba porque para él nada de esto tenía sentido—. Es Louis, tu pareja.

Harry negó con la cabeza viendo al Alfa y entonces al hombre en el suelo, preguntándose por qué Maverick le mentiría.

El hombre gimió y el cuarto entero se volvió carmesí, su visión cambió. Su corazón se aceleró a mil por minuto y su pecho se contraía y se extendía con un ritmo alarmante.

Todo de nuevo, todas las cosas llegaron a él, golpeándolo con la fuerza de un gran tsunami.

La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás y un insólito grito salió de su pecho y desgarró su garganta. Cayó de rodillas y extendió su mano hacia su pareja. Ese hombre era su pareja, su gatito.

—¿Harry?— Maverick dijo su nombre de nuevo, pero él no escuchaba.

Tragó saliva y pasó su mano por el cabello de su pareja—. Louis —dijo suavemente el nombre de su pareja—. ¿Gatito?

Louis se apartó, su mirada desenfocada viendo el respaldo del sofá. —¡No!— gritó—. ¡Aléjate!— Sus manos al frente bloqueando cualquier movimiento que Harry hiciera hacia él.

—Gatito. —Harry trató de alcanzarlo de nuevo, pero Louis se alejó.

—¡No, apártate de mí! Ni siquiera quieres que la gente sepa sobre nosotros. —Louis se jalaba su desgarrada ropa haciendo lo mejor que podía para lograr cerrar su camisa.

Harry veía los desgarrados pantalones mientras Louis también los tomaba, tratando de cerrar su ropa alrededor de su expuesta carne.

Sus caninos salieron con tal fuerza que comenzó a sangrar. Harry saboreó el líquido con sabor a cobre en su boca mientras una infernal ira lo recorría. —¿Quién hizo esto?

Harry gruñó cuando Nicholas se aproximó y se arrodilló cerca de Louis. Quería proteger a su pareja, mantener a todos lejos.

—Ahora no— Nicholas le dijo a Harry mientras lentamente se aproximaba a Louis.

—No te lastimaré, lo juro —el doctor suavemente le dijo a Louis.

Louis levantó la mirada hacia Nicholas, viéndolo fijamente como si fuera un extraño. Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse y sus dedos se aferraban a su camisa cerrándola. Louis gimió y comenzó a llorar. Eso se convirtió en gritos histéricos.

Harry se movió. No le importaba lo que Nicholas dijera. Jaló a su pareja a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo mientras se ponía de pie y acurrucaba a Louis fuerte contra su pecho.

Harry subió las escaleras corriendo y destrozó la puerta de su recámara, se paseaba de un lado a otro, inseguro. No sabía qué hacer.

—Colócalo en la cama. Necesito examinarlo —dijo Nicholas desde la puerta. Harry siguió paseándose. No podía permitirse dejarlo. Temía dejarlo, Louis podría ser lastimado de nuevo.

Quería sangre, quería venganza, pero más que todo quería quitarle el dolor a su pareja.

—Harry, él necesita ser examinando. Tengo que ver si hay algún daño— Nicholas insistió en un suave y compasivo tono.

Asintió y se dirigió hacia la cama y entonces se giró. ¿Qué debería hacer? No podía hacer eso, no podía soltar a su pareja.

—Harry.

Se giró y suavemente acostó a su pareja. Harry estaba fuera de sí mientras Nicholas convencía a Louis que se extendiera. Sus ojos revisaron el cuerpo de su pareja mientras el doctor jalaba la desgarrada ropa de Louis.

Se giró y cerró los ojos cuando el doctor comenzó a revisarlo analmente.  _«¡Dios, no!»_

Harry golpeó su cabeza con su puño. Alguien iba a morir. Alguien iba a morir esta noche y él podía asegurar que no tardaría mucho. Quienes hubieran hecho esto desearían estar muertos para cuando él terminara con ellos.

Nicholas se aproximó y tocó su hombro suavemente, pero Harry no podía girarse. No podía. Su mundo se destruía alrededor de él y no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

—No fue violado.

Le tomó un momento registrar las palabras. Una vez que las palabras de Nicholas le cayeron, Harry fue capaz de respirar de nuevo. Se giró y caminó hacia la cama. Vio a su pareja que estaba bajo los cobertores. —Por favor, dime quién —Harry rogó.

Louis enterró la cara y lloró bajo los cobertores. Sus hombros se estremecían mientras se alejaba de Harry, dándole la espalda. —Teaky.

Harry salió como tromba del cuarto, bajó los escalones, subió a su motocicleta y salió hacia la carretera. La rabia lo llenaba hasta el punto de que la sangre no bombeaba a través de sus venas. Él lo mataría e iba a despedazar al jodido hombre muerto.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, llevando su motocicleta a más de ciento noventa kilómetros mientras se dirigía a la pequeña villa.

Su motocicleta rugía en el centro, bajó tan pronto como la detuvo. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. ―¡Teaky!

—No está aquí —un hombre Elvin le informó.

Harry bajó los brazos, sus garras salieron y sus ojos cambiaron. Sus caninos no se habían reducido. —¡Tráelo ahora!

Harry vio sobre su hombro dos motocicletas aproximarse, sus hermanos. Ellos estacionaron las motocicletas y caminaron hacia sus lados. —Nosotros sabemos dónde vive. —Law guió a Harry a la pequeña vivienda.

Harry entró, pero Teaky no estaba por ningún lado.

🥀

Louis bajó las escaleras después de un largo y caliente baño. Quería olvidar lo que Teaky le había hecho. Lo importante era que había logrado huir antes de que el hombre hiciera algo horrendo.

Nicholas le había dicho eso y Louis tenía que creerlo. Si él no lo creía, ¿qué esperanzas tenía de poder superarlo? Tenía que tratar con eso y avanzar.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque y Louis comenzaba a sentirse como su antiguo él.

Lo que su mejor amigo había hecho era una traición de la peor manera, pero él no podía seguir encerrado en la recámara. Necesitaba salir y reconectarse. Ahora Louis no quería estar solo.

Pasó sus manos por el frente de su camisa, tomó una profunda respiración y miró alrededor.

Sabía que no iba a regresar con su tribu. Ese último pedazo de su independencia había muerto con los eventos que habían ocurrido. Se detuvo en el escalón inferior cuando Harry cruzó la puerta del frente, seguido de cerca por sus hermanos.

Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, jalando a Louis a sus brazos. ―Te amo, gatito— proclamó alto. Louis estaba en shock con las pocas palabras. ¿Su pareja lo reconocía en público?—. Por favor perdóname por ser un tonto.

—Y un imbécil— Maverick agregó desde el pasillo.

—Cállate, estoy tratando de ser romántico. —Harry dejó de ver a Maverick y se giró de nuevo hacia Louis.

—Continúa— Louis lo animó. Si ese era un momento de locura, quería todo de su pareja. Podría no tener nunca una confesión como esa de nuevo.

Harry se quitó la bandana de su cabeza y se puso sobre una de sus rodillas en el suelo. El vestíbulo se llenó del ruido de los residentes.

Su pareja miró alrededor, viendo que todos lo veían. Harry se giró y miró a Louis a los ojos. —Nunca he sido bueno con las cosas tiernas y emotivas, pero lo intentaré por ti. Te amo.

Louis podía aceptar eso. Todos en el vestíbulo aplaudieron y Harry se puso de pie, jalándolo en sus fuertes brazos y besándolo profundamente.

—Pussy* —Maverick se carcajeó.

_(*. Pussy aunque en ingles significa gato, coloquialmente se refiere a la vagina o genitales femeninos, peyorativamente ese término se usa para implicar cobardía o debilidad aunque suele ser usado como sinónimo de marica. Se deja en el original.)_

No eran tanto las palabras lo que le había afectado. Está bien, su pareja le había confesado su amor, pero era el hecho de que lo hubiera reconocido abiertamente lo que le robó su corazón.

Ahora, ¿quién tenía la lengua trabada? Podía sentir sus mejillas arder, rezó porque sus orejas no se movieran por la emoción. —También te amo— logró decir.

Harry miró alrededor. Louis podía ver lo nervioso que estaba. Debió de requerir mucho de su pareja declarar eso abiertamente. Era un principio. Louis tuvo piedad de él.

―Gracias —murmuró a su pareja y entonces jaló a su pareja escaleras arribas, Harry corrió detrás de él.

Louis se giró tan pronto como entraron a la recámara y abrazó a su pareja. Harry debió de haber sentido la misma necesidad porque se quedó ahí, dándole a Louis lo que necesitaba, dándole unos fuertes brazos para envolverlo y dejar que las preocupaciones se alejaran.

—¿Estás bien, gatito? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Louis lo abrazó más fuerte, inseguro de cómo contestar a eso. Se había encerrado en la recámara durante las últimas dos semanas. —No sé.

Harry lo levantó, cargándolo se dirigió a una silla y se sentó con él.

Harry no protestó cuando Louis se sostenía de él. Reteniéndolo, tomando refugio entre los brazos de su pareja. Le hacía sentir seguro abrazarse a él, tomando la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué necesitas que haga?— preguntó Harry.

—Lo que estás haciendo, sólo sostenerme. —Louis se enterró entre sus brazos, inhalando el masculino y único olor de Harry.

🥀

Harry estaba fuera de su elemento, en tierra desconocida. Su abierta declaración en la planta baja lo había hecho sentir expuesto, pero sabía que su pareja se sentía rechazado y él no podía permitir eso. No después de lo que le había sucedido y no después de darse cuenta lo mucho que Louis significaba para él. Era la primera vez que sentía el amor y lo asustaba como el infierno.

No estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer, así que dejó que Louis le mostrara lo que necesitaba.

Aun así quería encontrar a Teaky y desgarrarle las entrañas a través del agujero de su culo. Eso era sólo cuestión de tiempo. El Elf tendría que relajarse, bajar la guardia y ahí sería cuando Harry golpearía. Ahora su pareja lo necesitaba.

Se sorprendió cuando su gatito comenzó a besarle el cuello. Harry pensó que pasaría un tiempo antes de que ellos tuvieran intimidad de nuevo. Después de lo que sucedió, él podía esperar hasta que Louis estuviera listo.

Quizás esa era su manera para tratar con esto. No estaba seguro, nunca había estado en una situación como esta antes.

Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado y cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones. Podía sentir el pecho de Louis elevarse y caer rápidamente. Su lengua recorría el camino de su oreja a su cuello, los dedos de su pareja se abrían y cerraban sobre el cabello de Harry. Louis devoraba su cuello con hambre.

—Bebé. —Harry pasó su mano a través del castaño cabello, giró su mano y le dio un ligero jalón, la erótica lengua le quitaba el aliento. Louis se movió alrededor hasta que estuvo montado a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry y apoyó sus palmas en el pecho de Harry.

—Por favor —Louis rogó dentro de la boca de Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, amor?

Louis sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos rogaban que Harry le dijera. El hambre de Louis tenía pegado a Harry. Se movió en la silla y en un rápido movimiento su pareja se sentó en la alfombra. Nunca lo había oído gemir de necesidad antes y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Harry le quitó los pantalones a su pareja y entonces la ropa interior. Sus manos fueron hacia el interior de los muslos de Louis, separando sus piernas, sus ojos bebían la bella vista frente a él.

Su control era tenue, le tomó cada gramo de su resistencia no precipitarse dentro del agujero que se veía tan apretado. Harry acunó las bolas de Louis, moviendo sus dedos alrededor, y entonces levantó el eje de su pareja, sintiendo lo mucho que Louis lo quería.

Louis le quitó la bandana y la dejó en el suelo. ―Chupa. —Louis sonrió pero sus ojos ardían por la lujuria.

—¿Quieres que te chupe?— Harry bromeó seductoramente.

—Uh-huh.

Harry bajó, su lengua recorrió desde la base a la punta. Era extremadamente raro que él chupara un pene. Pero por Louis, él podía hacer eso. En trescientos años, quizás en cinco ocasiones a lo mucho, él lo había intentado, nunca lo disfrutó, pero sabía que con su pareja podría disfrutarlo.

Harry pasó su lengua de la base a la punta una vez más, cerrando sus labios alrededor de la cabeza del pene. Su lengua recorrió la esponjosa cabeza, lamiendo el presemen que escurría copiosamente del eje de Louis.

—Oh Dios, se siente bien. —Louis se aferraba de la alfombra, siseando a través de los dientes. Harry llevó sus dedos a la boca cubriéndolos de saliva e insertó uno dentro del agujero de Louis. Chupaba vigorosamente mientras su dedo jodía el agujero.

—Oh mierda, Harry— Louis jadeó.

Harry lo sostenía, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Louis comenzó a desaparecer, llevándoselo. Creía que Louis no podría hacerlo cuando él lo tocaba.

Levantó la vista cuando el sol le cegó. Ellos estaban acostados en un verde campo; ¿dónde?, él no estaba seguro.

—No te detengas— Louis le rogó.

Harry lanzó sus preocupaciones al aire y devoró a su gatito. Louis gimió, levantó las piernas y comenzó a joder la boca de Harry. La escena cambió, ahora parecía que estaban en algún tipo de playa.

La alta tensión de su pasión debió de estar haciendo esto. Harry hundió sus rodillas en la arena y tragó a Louis, bombeando su pene mientras Louis gritaba. Harry se quitó los jeans, usando saliva para lubricar el agujero de Louis, y entonces se deslizó adentro. Empujó las piernas de su pareja hacia atrás, viendo cómo su pene entraba y salía.

Louis tomaba arena en sus manos, sus dedos se encajaban mientras Harry lo jodía con toda su alma. La escena cambió de nuevo. Si no estaba equivocado ellos estaban en las planicies de África. Él había visto en el canal de los animales esas imágenes.

Harry se empujaba dentro de su pareja, su pene llenaba el canal de su pareja y lo estiraba ampliándolo. Se apartó, dejando sólo la cabeza del pene en el interior, y entonces volvió a entrar. Louis jaló sus piernas hacia su pecho.

—Mi hermoso Elfo —dijo Harry mientras se empujaba duro. Louis se tensó, arqueó la espalda, y se corrió, gritando el nombre de Harry mientras desaparecían y regresaban a la recámara. Harry se corrió dentro de él, gruñendo mientras liberaba su semilla.

Colapsó, escondiendo una sonrisa cuando las orejas de Louis se movían. Pensó que era lo más sexy que había visto.

Harry jaló a Louis hacia él, riéndose por la pura alegría que lo recorría.

Su pareja era algo especial, tan tímido en la cama y tan lleno de fuego fuera de ella.

—¿Qué infiernos sucedió?— Louis preguntó.

—Me llevaste al paraíso, gatito.

🥀

—Hey, necesito un portavoz, dado lo bien que lo hiciste en el vestíbulo. —Maverick se reía.

—Jódete. —Harry siguió caminando.

—Oh, no vengas con eso, vamos.

Harry gruñó y siguió caminando, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar al Alfa. Ni en un millón de años admitiría el hecho de que disfrutaba las bromas entre ellos.

—Pussy. —Maverick se reía mientras seguía su camino, Harry se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo de beber para su pareja. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ofenderse con la palabra. Todo eso de mostrar sus emociones lo estaba volviendo irritable.

¿Por qué Louis insistía en demostraciones públicas de afecto? Eso iba más allá de él. El chico sabía que él lo amaba. ¿No era eso suficiente? Infiernos, él había chupado el pene de un Elfo. Eso debería de decirle todo.

Harry tomó la botella de jugo, viéndola se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Louis lo había mandado por eso como el niño de los mandados. _«Tengo la sensación de que Louis te tendrá comiendo en su mano»_. Las palabras de Law regresaron a su mente.

Harry subió como tromba las escaleras y dejó la botella en la mano de Louis.

—No sé lo que sucedió entre tú y el jugo pero no te desquites conmigo— Louis bromeó.

—No soy tu niño de los mandados. La próxima vez ve tú mismo.

Louis lanzó la botella a la cama, viendo a Harry fijamente con esos ojos azules. —¿Regresamos a eso, Biker Bob?— Louis comenzó a desaparecer.

—Oh no, no lo hagas. —Harry tomó su mano. Maldijo cuando terminaron en un pastizal al lado de un burro.

—Qué apropiado, sólo estaba pensando en lo imbécil que te estabas comportando. —Louis le sonrió.

—Regresemos a casa— Harry gruñó.

—¿Quieres decir a tu cueva? Porque es así exactamente como estás actuando. Señor bípedo —Louis le gritó—. ¿Es tan difícil para ti mostrar que me quieres?

—El que te quiera no tiene nada que ver con que me quieras corriendo alrededor de ti. —Harry sabía que había dejado que las palabras de Maverick se metieran bajo su piel. Era sólo una jodida botella de jugo como para gritar tanto. Algo trivial comparado a la real razón de su ira. El Alfa lo percibía como débil, algo que él no podía tolerar.

Harry dio un paso mental hacia atrás, examinando cómo manejar la situación. Él quería disculparse, pero de nuevo, eso sería una señal de debilidad.

Louis tomó el frente de su camisa, desapareciendo y regresando a la casa. —Bien, tú casa— dijo su pareja con ira antes de alejarse.

¿Cómo había logrado actuar como un tonto? _«Abrir tu corazón a alguien es una confianza que le entregarás a alguien en algún momento de tu vida, hijo»._

Harry frotó una mano sobre su cara. Sabía que si no confiaba en su pareja con el corazón, con su virilidad, podría perder lo que lentamente estaban construyendo juntos.

Mierda, eso no era fácil. Revisó la casa hasta que encontró a su pareja en la biblioteca viendo por la ventana y viéndose tan perdido como él se sentía. —Lo siento, gatito.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió para que me riñeras de esa manera?— Louis preguntó a la ventana.

Harry mordió la bala* y circuló los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su pareja, jalando la espalda de Louis a su pecho. —Maverick. Él ahora me ve débil después de mi confesión pública.

_(*. Bit the bullet, morder la bala, sufrir un dolor o una situación difícil con valor. Expresión que viene de los días sin anestésicos en el que se les daba a los soldados una bala para que mordieran mientras les realizaba alguna cirugía)_

Louis se giró en sus brazos, sus ojos más abiertos y la boca abierta. —¿Todo esto es por eso? ¿Temes que alguien te vea débil porque me muestras cariño?

Harry asintió.

—Se requiere ser un hombre fuerte para mostrar a otro que lo amas. Eso no es debilidad.

El cerebro de Harry trató de procesar las palabras de Louis. Eso le dio un giro y entonces decía:  _«Hace a un hombre débil mostrar a otro cuánto lo ama. Eso no es fuerza»._

Harry luchaba una batalla mental para dejar de mezclar las confusas palabras y solo dejarlas fluir de la manera en que su pareja las dijo. Él se había condicionado desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora estaba pagando el precio de eso.

—Estoy tratando, gatito. Por favor, sé paciente conmigo.

Louis lo besó suavemente. —Mientras sigas tratando yo seguiré escuchando.

Tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de apartarse cuando Mark entró a la biblioteca. —La cena está lista.

—Gracias— Louis contestó.

—Te amo, gatito. —Harry acunó la cara de su pareja—. Sólo recuerda eso.

—Lo sé, pero es agradable oírlo y verlo. —Louis lo guió de la mano al comedor. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos cuando entraron. Harry no vio hacia el Alfa, no quería ver la diversión en su mirada.

Ellos comieron, Louis constantemente lo tocaba y se inclinaba a besarlo. Harry se sentía como si le estuvieran apuntando con un arma. Palmeó la espalda de su pareja cuando la cena terminó. Había sobrevivido a la muestra pública de afecto sin reñir a su pareja.

🥀

Louis sabía que se había comportado de por más afectuoso. Todo lo que quería era que Harry se acostumbrara a ser reclamado abiertamente. Él vio cómo su pareja se retorcía alrededor, y lo amaba incluso más por intentarlo.

Harry apoyó su mano en la baja espalda de Louis, mientras salían del comedor. —¿Podemos ir a montar en motocicleta?

—¿Aun sigues tratando de que vaya en la parte de atrás de ese inseguro lugar?— Louis se rió.

—Es seguro. Lo prometo.

Louis siguió a Harry, quería saltar de felicidad. Realmente no temía subir a la motocicleta. Sólo amaba molestar a su pareja acerca de su manera favorita de transportarse. Parecía estar enamorado de esa cosa.

Harry tomó un casco de otra motocicleta. —Usa esto.

—¿Por qué? Tú no usas uno —Louis argumentó.

 _— Yo no voy a luchar en esto —_Harry gruñó.

—Inglés, amigo.

—Yo no voy a luchar en esto— Harry repitió en inglés.

Louis tomó el casco, acomodando sus puntiagudas orejas mientras se lo colocaba y miró a su pareja. —Me siento un tonto con esta cosa.

—Un tonto a salvo. —Harry vio alrededor y entonces lo besó.

—Mejor cuida eso. La patrulla de los besos puede atraparte y llevarte a la cárcel.

Su pareja lo ignoró y se subió a la bestia. Él no iba a acosar demasiado a Harry.

El hombre estaba intentando.

Louis tomó a Harry de los hombros, subiendo en la parte de atrás y se abrazó al shifter. Presionó su erección contra la espalda de su pareja.

—Es de la otra manera, gatito. Yo penetro.

—Quisquilloso, quisquilloso. —Louis bajó la visera—. No puedo oírte.

Harry encendió la motocicleta y salió a paso tortuga. ―No te contengas, muéstrame lo que puede hacer esta cosa— Louis le gritó por un lado de su casco sabiendo que el shifter tenia un oído superior.

Niño, él debería ser cuidado con lo que deseaba. Su pareja tomó la carretera a casi ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Louis lo abrazó más cerca, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacer que ambos desaparecieran en un momento si llegaban a chocar.

Harry disminuyó la velocidad de la motocicleta y entró al bosque.

—¿Por qué te detienes?— Louis preguntó cuando detuvo completamente la motocicleta y Louis se quitó el casco.

—Porque vamos a vivir una de mis fantasías, gatito. Desnúdate.

A Louis no le gustaba el brillo en los ojos de su pareja. Se bajó y le dio el casco a Harry. Sus dedos temblaban tanto que no podía lograr que cooperaran para desabotonar su camisa. Su pareja retiró sus manos desnudándolo de la cintura para arriba en tiempo récord.

—¿Qué si alguien nos ve?— preguntó Louis nervioso.

—Entonces les arrancaré los ojos por ver tu lindo culito. —Harry desabrochó los pantalones de Louis, dejando que cayeran hasta los tobillos—. Quítatelos.

Louis lo hizo, temiendo que los shifter que patrullaban pudieran atraparlos. Harry levantó las manos y Louis subió al frente de la motocicleta, montándose a horcajadas en su pareja. Se sentía extraño estar desnudo cuando Harry no lo estaba.

Tragó saliva cuando Harry sacó una delgada tira de cuero del bolsillo de su chaqueta. —Dame tus manos.

¿Qué planeaba hacer su pareja? Louis le dio a Harry sus temblorosas manos y vio que Harry las ataba juntas. Oh infiernos, todo lo que necesitaba ahora era chocolate y todo sería perfecto. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Relájate, gatito. No te lastimaré.

Louis sabía bien eso, él sólo estaba curioso. —¿Q–qué haces?— preguntó cuando Harry sacó algo de su chaqueta de cuero.

—Tu placer. Ahora inclínate hacia adelante. —Su pareja lo jaló hasta que Louis estaba apoyado en la rodilla izquierda de su pareja. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió el frío gel lubricando su agujero. Harry lo esparció y empujó un dedo al interior.

—Relájate— Harry repitió y entonces Louis sintió otro dedo entrando en él. Se inclinó más, dándole a Harry más espacio para que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Louis se tensó cuando sintió una vibración en su agujero.

—H–Harry.

—Te tengo. —Harry acariciaba su espalda mientras empujaba el aparato dentro y fuera de él. Louis cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante cuando la cosa en su interior golpeó su dulce punto elevando aun más su lujuria.

La sensación del acero entre sus piernas y el duro aparato vibrando en su culo más la textura de la mezclilla de su pareja enviaba a Louis al borde. Gritó cuando se corrió, su culo se apretó alrededor del vibrador, aumentando su lujuria aun más.

—Eso es mi gatito, córrete para mí. —Harry empujaba esa cosa más duro, separando sus nalgas.

—Él... tú... ung. —Louis no podía lograr que su mente funcionara. Su cerebro se derritió y sus conexiones neuronales estaban hechas un lío cuando su orgasmo lo hizo papilla.

El duro aparato fue retirado. Los suaves dedos de Harry lo remplazaron. —Voy a joder ese caliente agujero tuyo.

El pene de Louis regresó a la vida con esas palabras. Le gustaba hablar sucio. —Jódeme.

Harry lo levantó, se desabrochó los jeans y liberó su glorioso pene sin circuncidar. Louis trató de tomarlo pero era imposible en su posición y con las manos atadas.

Harry lo levantó, girándolo hasta que el pecho de Louis estaba sobre la motocicleta, su culo presentado a su pareja. Harry jaló a Louis empalándolo. —Gatito— Harry murmuró y comenzó a moverse.

Louis apoyó sus pies en algo de acero, empujándose hacia el pene de Harry. —Si, gatito, jódete.

Animado, Louis plantó sus anudadas manos en la motocicleta y se empujó más duro. Su pene aplastado entre su abdomen y la motocicleta, dándose un agradable trabajo rozándose. Las manos de Harry se deslizaban suavemente

sobre su espalda, la sensación del ligero toque causó que la piel de Louis se erizara en piel de gallina.

—Oh, Dios, Harry, voy a correrme de nuevo.

Harry tomó la cintura de Louis empujándose dentro de él. —Te ves tan bueno atado— Harry gruñó.

Los dedos de Louis levantados cuando explotó al mismo tiempo que Harry gritaba. Su pareja se empujaba dentro del culo de Louis repetidamente siseando antes de bajar el ritmo.

Louis colapsó al frente de la motocicleta, agotado en ese momento. Harry lo levantó y desató las tiras de cuero y frotó círculos en sus muñecas con sus pulgares. —Quiero atarte en la cama y ver tus ojos brillar cuando te corras para mí.

—Silencio, vas a hacer que esté duro de nuevo. Dos es suficiente.

Harry se rió y besó su espalda. —¿Mi pareja no puede aguantar?

—Oh, puedo aguantar. Dame una jarra de café y Viagra y joderemos como conejos —se carcajeó—. Ahora, ¿puedo vestirme antes de que alguien vea mi pálido culo?

Harry lo liberó y Louis gruñó ante la pérdida. Su pareja le ayudó a vestirse, Louis estaba malditamente agotado para hacerlo solo. Harry se acomodó en su ropa y cerró sus pantalones.

Su pareja tomó la tira de cuero y tiró hacia atrás con ella el cabello de Louis. Louis trató de alejarse, pero Harry no lo dejó. —¿Por qué no quieres atar tu cabello? Se ve bien.

Louis se encogió de hombros y vio hacia sus pies. ―Mis orejas sobresalen.

—Pero me gustan tus orejas. —Harry pasó su dedo sobre la concha de las orejas que terminaban en punta haciendo que Louis se estremeciera.

—¿De veras?— Sus orejas nunca le habían molestado antes. Ellas definían lo que eran. Pero la necesidad de verse mejor para su pareja hizo que quisiera esconderlas, avergonzado porque eran diferentes.

Harry besó una oreja y luego la otra. —Te dije que son sexys. No miento.

Louis se ruborizó y le sonrió a su pareja motociclista. ―Gracias.

Harry gruñó cuando una mano tomo el brazó de Louis alejándolo de su pareja. Harry tomó al hombre detrás de Louis.

—Suéltalo con una jodida— Harry gruñó mientras que sus caninos salían de sus fundas.

—No, él es mío. —Teaky jaló a Louis, pero Harry también lo jaló.

Louis estaba aterrado. Envolvió su brazo libre alrededor del cuello de Harry y cerró los ojos.

—Suéltame —gritó Louis. Cerró los ojos pensando en la oficina de Maverick. Los tres desaparecieron mientras luchaban por liberarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Maverick, y otros tres guerreros los veían fijamente.

Harry jaló el brazo de Teaky y sacó algo de su bolsillo y colocó el brazalete alrededor de la muñeca de Teaky. Louis se había preguntado a dónde se había ido el brazalete. —He cargado esto esperando usarlo contigo— Harry gruñó hacia Teaky.

Louis se liberó cuando los Centinelas rodearon a Teaky. Debieron haber visto la cara de terror en Louis. No podía creer que su mejor amigo hiciera esto de nuevo. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él? En todos los años que conocía al hombre nunca había actuado de esa manera antes.

—No puedes mantenerme prisionero— Teaky gritó, su mirada se atrevió a ver con cautela a Harry que lo sostenía en el lugar. Podía decir que su pareja estaba luchando por no matar al hombre. Eso era claro en su mirada.

—Te sorprenderá lo que podemos hacer— Maverick gruñó peligrosamente. Se giro hacia Louis—. ¿Fue él quien te atacó?

Louis asintió, escondiéndose detrás de su pareja. Él odiaba el hecho de tener un corazón de gallina, pero enfrentar a quien lo atacó, inclusive si era su mejor amigo, era más de lo que podía aceptar ahora.

Las garras de Maverick salieron en sus manos y heridas aparecieron inmediatamente cruzando el rostro de Teaky. ―Lastimaste a uno de los míos.

Harry empujó a Louis detrás de Loco, circulando al hombre detenido. —¿Por qué? Él es tu mejor amigo.

Louis también quería la respuesta a esa pregunta. Podía ver la vena en el cuello de Harry saltar, apenas controlaba la ira.

—Él trajo a Ahm aquí— Teaky gruñó.

—No, no lo hice —Louis gritó—. Quién haya matado a su hermana inició todo esto.

—La perra no debió amenazarme. —Teaky inmediatamente cerró los labios pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde y que había confesado.

—¿Tú?— La cabeza de Louis giraba. ¿Alguna vez en verdad había conocido a ese hombre? Ese no era su mejor amigo, con el que había crecido. Era un completo extraño el que estaba frente a él—. ¿Iniciaste esta guerra? ¿Eres responsable de que perdiera a toda mi familia?— Su voz se elevó—. ¿Eres el causante de que nos reubicáramos y dejáramos nuestro paraíso tropical?— Louis sentía que iba a vomitar. La persona responsable de todo había estado justo bajo su nariz todo el tiempo, sonriéndole en su cara y compartiendo su jodida casa.

Harry tomó el frente de la camisa de Teaky en un puño y lo lanzó al suelo. —Debería de matarte por lo que le hiciste a mi pareja, pero conozco el justo castigo a tus crímenes. —Su pareja lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Ahm!— gritó y el Elfo de las Sombras apareció.

—¿Cómo se atreven a llamarme?— Ahm gruñó hacia todos. Dio un paso hacia Louis pero Maverick bloqueó su camino.

Harry levantó y empujó a Teaky hacia el hombre azul. ―Ten, él es a quien buscabas. Pregúntale cómo consiguió tener la llave del brazalete. —Harry tomó la mano de Louis señalando que el Elf era libre de eso y señaló la mano de Teaky.

Ahm rugió, tomando a Teaky por la garganta. El hombre giró en el cuarto hacia los shifters. —Esto no nos hace amigos, pero ahora que tengo al responsable la guerra ha terminado. —El hombre desapareció con su prisionero.

—Eso fue frío. —Maverick sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese perro no debió de haber atacado lo que es mío— Harry lo estableció como un hecho. Jaló a Louis a sus brazos y lo besó profundamente.

—Pussy— Maverick bromeó. Louis pudo sentir a Harry tensarse en sus brazos. Louis quebró el beso y se giró hacia el Alfa.

—Sólo estás enojado porque Harry es un infierno besador. No seas odioso— Louis le dijo al Alfa.

Maverick se carcajeó y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. —Yo sólo estoy dándole al hombre macho duros momentos. Sé que odia las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Louis sintió que Harry se relajó en sus brazos. Levantó la vista para ver los ojos esmeralda viendo que ardían mientras miraba los suyos. Si, su hombre lo amaba. —Te amo.

Harry gruñó, levantando a Louis y llevándolo a su recámara.

🥀

—¿Cómo se juega este video juego?— Louis preguntó cuando Keata le dio el control.

—Mírame. —Keata recorrió el juego, sólo al principio y entonces se giró hacia Louis—. ¿Lo entendiste?

Louis se rascó la cabeza mientras veía a Keata y entonces a su control. —Es mucho para recordar. ¿Por qué no podemos sólo usar el de carreras?— Había visto el video juego de carreras antes y se veía bastante simple para empezar con ese, pero Keata quería jugar ese complicado juego con laberintos y llaves. Incluso tenía un gran gorila.

—Este es divertido —dijo Keata pronunciando las palabras lenta y cuidadosamente.

Louis se rió y el juego comenzó. Saltando alrededor, tratando de atravesar el laberinto antes de que el hombre de Keata lo hiciera. Comenzó a irritarse cuando la bandana que Harry había puesto en su cabello comenzó a caerse sobre su rostro.

Harry le hizo jurar a Louis de que mantendría el secreto de que jugaba con su cabello. Harry amaba cepillárselo, acomodarlo en los diferentes estilos que él usaba. Él usaba el estilo con orgullo, sabiendo que Harry lo había hecho. El único problema era que ahora le estaba golpeando.

Las otras parejas se les unieron, animando a ambos. Louis cruzó un cañón, subió por una soga, cruzó un campo minado y llegó al final venciendo al hombre de Keata.

—Está bien, me gusta este— Louis se carcajeó. Él ganó. ¡Lo hizo!

—Quiero jugar—dijo Gabby trastabillando, su abdomen distendido con su niño—. Se ve divertido.

—Sólo no saltes o lanzarás al niño fuera. —Louis se carcajeó mientras le daba su control.

Gabby lo tomó y Tangee tomó el control de Keata.

—Hola, Louis.

Louis le sonrió a la pequeña Melonee. —Hey, princesa, ¿quieres jugar la siguiente ronda?— Había logrado conocer mejor a la pequeña fey, pasó tiempo con ella en el patio mientras la empujaba en su columpio. Ella era un poco parlanchina pero era agradable estar alrededor de ella.

No se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a la tribu acerca de ella. Era feliz aquí, todos los hombres la amaban. Hubiera sido trágico no sólo para ella sino para todos en la casa si ella hubiera sido entregada a los Elves del Bosque.

Aquí es donde ella pertenecía y Louis se aseguraría de que se quedara aquí. Ella era muy hermosa a sus once años y actuaba tan adulta.

_Típica Fey._

Ellos querían crecer rápido, si sólo supieran que crecer no era tan bueno como se dice.

—Si. —Ella corrió hacia los dos combatientes esperando ansiosa su turno. Louis se preguntaba qué había sucedido con la psicótica perra de Maribel, la mujer que trató de llevarse a Melonee. Ahm la había rescatado de los shifters, pero nadie había vuelto a oír de ella desde entonces. Tenía el presentimiento que la vería de nuevo. 

🥀

El corazón de Louis se saltó un latido cuando los brazos de Harry rodearon su cintura, jalándolo cerca. —Hola, gatito.

Louis nunca tendría suficiente de esa profunda y aguardentosa voz. Un estremecimiento de vibración lo recorría cuando su pareja hablaba. —Hey, Biker Bob.

Harry se rió. —¿Quién es ese hombre con el que me llamas? Me siento celoso.

—Deberías de estarlo. Él es totalmente caliente. Logra que mis panties se humedezcan cuando está cerca de mí.

Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó, Louis no pudo evitar carcajearse también. Su pareja era contagioso. —Si usas panties y se humedecen, tenemos problemas, gatito.

—Quizás estaba pensando en alguien más. —Louis se rió y corrió lejos de Harry, su pareja lo cazó.

—Te mostraré el pensar en alguien más —dijo Harry atrapando a su Louis antes de que llegara arriba de las escaleras. Harry lo lanzó sobre su hombro, Louis se carcajeaba. Jaló la parte de atrás de los jeans de Harry manoseándolo. Amaba cómo ahora Harry se comportaba en público. Su pareja había recorrido un largo camino tratando de parecer rudo.

—Quiero hacer que tus orejas se muevan —dijo Harry mientras entraban a su recámara.

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta. —No, no digas eso. —Palmeó el trasero de Harry mientras seguía colgado en el hombro.

Harry bajó a Louis. —Sí, quiero que hagan una danza feliz.

Louis debió de haberse puesto más rojo de lo imaginable ante la mención del movimiento de sus orejas. ―No te burles de eso— dijo con un puchero.

Harry retiró la banda en el cabello de Louis y pasó sus pulgares por la punta de las orejas. —Jamás, son perfectas.

Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando Harry pasó su mano derecha detrás del cuello de Louis acariciándolo, y su otra mano desabrochando sus pantalones. —Tan perfecto.

Louis se abrió para Harry, su pareja lamió los labios de Louis y entonces entró. Louis se preguntaba cómo había sido tan afortunado para que ese hermoso hombre fuera su pareja. Sí, él tenía los bordes rudos, pero eso era lo que lo hacía Harry Styles.

Gimió cuando Harry sacó su pene y comenzó a bombearlo lenta y seductoramente en su mano. —¿Podría atarte?

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Harry caminó hacia atrás, besándolo con renovado entusiasmo. Louis movía sus caderas tratando de hundir su pene dentro de la mano de su pareja. Infiernos si no se sentía tan bien cuando jodía.

Harry lo acostó en la cama y le quitó la ropa. —Quiero beberte, lindo.

Está bien, su mente oficialmente estaba frita. Harry tomó las tiras de cuero que había usado antes de la mesita de noche, jaló las manos de Louis arriba de su cabeza y lo ató a la cabecera de la cama.

—Eres una hermosa vista. —Harry se desnudó y se acomodó entre las piernas de Louis.

Su mano tomó la base del eje de Louis. —Hola lindo— Harry le dijo al pene de Louis.

Los dedos de los pies de Louis se curvaron cuando Harry abrió más la boca y tomó su pene hasta la raíz. Se aferraba a la cabecera y su mente flotaba como una nube en el cielo. La única cosa que quedó era su primitiva necesidad por el hombre. La necesidad de tener a su pareja dentro de él, amándolo, y mordiéndolo hasta que saliera el infierno y su cuerpo se estremeciera. Su agujero se movía al pensar en que Harry lo llenara.

Louis levantó sus piernas y plantó sus pies sobre el colchón, su cuello se tensó ante las abrumadoras sensaciones que lo recorrían y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, gritando en la noche. Harry consumía cada célula de su cuerpo.

Se perdía ante las caricias de su pareja.

Harry levantó sus caderas y lo lamía como un hombre loco. El culo de Louis estaba levantado en el aire, y Harry lo movió hasta que las piernas de Louis quedaron sobre los hombros de su pareja. Santa mierda, nunca pensó que el sexo pudiera ser tan intenso.

—¡Harry!— Louis gritó en las sombras del cuarto, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras se corría. Harry lo bajó, besó la cabeza de su pene y tomó el lubricante.

La mirada de Harry era salvaje por la lujuria mientras insertaba dos lubricados dedos dentro del doloroso agujero. Sus caderas levantadas en el aire queriendo que los dedos de Harry entraran más profundo. Se derritió cuando los dedos de su pareja golpearon el dulce punto de Louis.

—Así es, gatito, ronronea para mí. —Su pareja le sonrió seductoramente, haciendo que se estremeciera con delicia. Esos ojos verdes lo penetraban cuando Harry agregó un tercer dedo.

Su pareja se inclinó hacia adelante, sacó la lengua y capturó uno de los pezones de Louis, chupándolo entre sus labios. Louis se retorcía bajo él, moviendo su cuerpo ante las sensaciones que lo recorrían.

Gruñó cuando Harry usó sus dientes, mordiendo su pezón mientras sus dedos entraban y salían del culo de Louis.

Oh infiernos, no iba a sobrevivir a esto. Gritó cuando Harry liberó su pezón, y lo miró fijamente.

Louis jalaba el lazo en sus manos, queriendo desesperadamente tocar la piel dorada frente a él.

Harry retiró los dedos y entró en él, apoyándose en sus antebrazos y besando las puntas de las orejas de Louis cuando se movían. Ahora no le importaba que sus orejas se movieran. Quería que su pareja le hiciera el amor a su cuerpo de cualquier traviesa manera.

Louis abrió los labios, sus ojos viendo alrededor mientras absorbía el olor de su pareja, se sentía totalmente dominado y tomado. Liberó ese pensamiento. Su único trabajo ahora era disfrutar cada caricia y cada empujón, y lo estaba disfrutando tremendamente.

Harry jaló las piernas de Louis dejándolas sobre sus caderas y colocó sus manos bajo el culo de Louis, levantando a su pareja. Louis no podía detener el huracán que se formaba en su interior. Esto era demasiado. —Harry— gimió.

—No luches, gatito. Entrégate a mí, déjame tomarte. ―Las manos de su pareja recorrían su cuerpo, acariciándolo de la manera más intima.

Louis se sentía caer dentro del océano de las atenciones de Harry, lentamente se hundió en lo que su pareja le hacía. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo. Le pertenecía a Harry en alma y corazón.

Él estaba en su hogar. Finalmente Louis sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, y ese lugar eran los brazos de Harry Styles.

—Córrete— Harry gruñó empujándose dentro del culo de Louis. El pene de Harry entraba y salía rápidamente de él.

Las sensaciones llegaron a su cabeza, se tensó y entonces Louis explotó, su cuerpo se apresuró a hacer lo que su shifter le había ordenado. Su pene pulsaba con su semilla y sus bolas se pegaban a su cuerpo. —Harry— Louis gritó.

Harry gruñó, se empujó más profundo, sus caninos descendieron y mordió a Louis llevándolo de nuevo al paraíso.

Harry gimió en el hombro de Louis. Podía sentir el pene de Harry pulsando en su interior, liberando la semilla en Louis.

Su pareja lamió la herida cerrándola y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Louis. —Te amo, gatito.

Sonrió, sabiendo que finalmente tenía una vida con alguien que lo amaba y que no temía mostrarlo. —Te amo, Biker Bob.

🥀

Louis cojeaba cuando bajó de la motocicleta, Law y Dagon se reían disimuladamente.

Los miró fijamente.

Las otras parejas salieron de las camionetas, los guerreros caminaron con ellos dentro de un lugar de comidas rápidas. El hombre detrás del mostrador veía en shock cómo la manada Brac ordenaba el menú entero y algo más.

Law pensó que Maverick estaba loco por llevarlos ahí de esa forma. El Alfa insistió en que deberían de ir. En su opinión él no tenía la cabeza bien.

—¿No se enojará Cody de que le demos ganancias a la competencia?— Louis le preguntó a Maverick.

—No, coloca a Keata frente a su cara y se olvida que el mundo existe. Estamos a salvo de su ira— Maverick se carcajeó.

Harry sostuvo la mano de Louis y le preguntó qué era lo que quería comer. Law estaba feliz de que ahora su hermano se hubiera abierto a sus emociones. Harry lo merecía. Le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a eso. Harry había sacrificado mucho para asegurarse que sus hermanos tuvieran una manada en donde pudieran pertenecer y su felicidad la dejaba al final.

—Esto no es comida— George murmuró—. Esto es un ataque cardíaco sin esperanza. —El cowboy giró los labios, viendo al menú como si le molestara. Law se rió estando de acuerdo. Aunque a él le gustaba una grasosa hamburguesa de vez en cuando.

Tank tomó a su pareja y lo besó. —No estés celoso porque no eres tú el cocinero.

—Podremos quemar las calorías cuando lleguemos a casa— Evan le murmuró a Lewis.

—Ahora eso se oye como un buen plan. —Lewis se rió y Evan lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—No tienen aros de cebolla— Caden se quejó.

—Te compraré algunos más tarde, cachorro. —Mark envolvió su brazo alrededor de su pareja y le besó la sien.

—Tiras de pollo. — Keata levantó la mano y gritó.

—Ordenaré lo mismo. —Cody bajó la mano de su pareja—. Y una malteada de fresa. —Keata le sonrió cuando Cody se giró hacia Maverick—. ¿Sabes?, tenemos todo esto en el restaurante.

—Tengo mis razones— Maverick se rió.

—Hamburguesa y papas fritas, hamburguesa y papas fritas —Cecil y Blair repetían, compartiendo una conocedora mirada, Maverick y Kota gruñeron. Law había oído acerca de que se habían escapado cuando recién Blair había llegado a la Villa Brac. Se alegraba de no haber estado cuando ellos robaban las camionetas. Por lo que había oído, Cecil les había dado a todos unos infernales días. Pero las parejas aun seguían siendo rebeldes.

—También quiero una malteada— Johnny dijo con un puchero.

—Te compraré lo que quieras, lindo bebé. —Hawk levantó a Johnny a sus brazos.

—No te olvides de llevarle algo de comida a Gabby— Murphy le recordó a Ludo—. Él ama el chocolate y los champiñones fritos.

—Eso ni siquiera se oye bien. —Ludo puso cara seria.

—Vengan, pequeños diablillos. —Heaven cazaba a sus hijos por el área del comedor haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para llevarlos al corralito para niños pequeños. Murdock fue por el otro lado y levantó a ambos en sus brazos.

—Atrapados. —Los pequeños gritaban mientras papi los llevaba con Heaven.

—Quiero un cono de nieve. —Oliver le dio un guiño a Micah y se carcajeó.

—Te compraré uno si puedo lamerlo de ti— Micah ronroneó en su oído.

—Al menos no tengo que ser yo quien le sirva a todos estos golosos bastardos. —Tangee se rió.

—Todos ellos consiguen una coca cola y se acabó por hoy. —Loco besó el tatuaje de flamas en el cuello de su pareja.

—Aquí no se ve limpio, Gunny. No quiero comer aquí. ―Nero mordió su dedo con el guante azul.

—Entonces te haré algo en casa, nutter. —Gunnar levantó a su pareja a sus brazos.

—Esto es muy malo para el corazón. —Nicholas sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy de acuerdo con George, justo un ataque al corazón sin esperanza.

—Entonces tú puedes arreglar eso, sexy— Jason se carcajeó.

—Quiero lo que sea que Remi pida. —Drew le sonrió con adoración a su pareja.

—Quiero una Drew hamburguesa con un pequeño pene a un lado —Remi murmuró.

—Oí eso. —Dagon se frotó la cara con malestar—. No olviden llevarle la comida a Melonee. Gabby no la separa de su lado. Montana puede cuidarse por sí mismo.

—Quiero cinco hamburguesas, cuatro papas fritas, cuatro champiñones fritos, dos postres y una coca de dieta ―Law le dijo al hombre tras el mostrador que parecía listo para salir corriendo por la puerta. Cuando se quedó sólo mirando a Law con la boca abierta, Law se inclinó sobre el mostrador. —¿Entendiste eso?

El hombre seguía sin moverse.

—Creo que freíste su cerebro. —Maverick le sonrió—. Acércate un poco, Law.

Law rodó los ojos ante el squirrely Alfa. Había buscado en el patio pero él no encontró alguna maceta con hierba, así que no sabía por qué el Alfa actuaba de esa manera. Y la parte jodida era que era Maverick y lo asustaba como el infierno.

Law se acercó, moviendo su mano frente al comatoso tipo, gruñendo cuando el olor de frescas mañanas y durazno le llegó.

—Mío— gruñó ante el hombre tras el mostrador.

—Dios, amo mis sueños— Maverick se rió.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
